Right
by beinginfinite
Summary: It's just that easy. I love you, and I know you love me too. And that's all there is to it. Imprint story. QuilxClaire.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I. own. NOTHING. **

My mother had once told me that everyone has a guardian angel. Whether the angel be human or not, she told me never to worry because there would always be someone or something looking after me. She died a year later, along with my dad and older sister. Where were their guardian angels then? Taking a coffee break?

I moved to La Push the minute the funeral ended, and have been living with my aunt Emily and her family since I was seven. And ever since I was seven, I've known who my guardian angel is. Although I doubt angel is the perfect word to describe the big furry wolf that is my best friend, Quil.

I've known him and the pack since I was seven. Or at least that's how much of it I remember. Apparently I had been to La Push before, when I was around two years old, but I can't remember that far back. I suppose, to the outsider, my childhood was very, very screwed up. But what's a girl to do? I fell in love with each werewolf and the warmth they radiated.

When I turned 14, I learned their secret. I couldn't look at them for a week after that, a little scared, a little worried, a lot surprised. It made sense, of course it did. The way they ate, the size, the warmth, the agility and the way they were always in sync with each other. At the time, I was scared shitless. But then, I saw them for the first time in their wolf forms. First uncle Sam had come, the largest of them all. I wanted to run away, but aunt Emily held me in place, and then walked me over to him. He nuzzled her legs, and she bent down and pet him. I could hardly believe my eyes. And then one by one, I saw all ten dogs that made up my family.

The bonfire had occurred the following night, and I learned all about the Quilete history and the vampires. Of course, this didn't make the fear go away, but the fact that I had ten protectors, the fierce leader staying in the same house as me, made it a little easier to sleep at night. And ever since then, my world has been complete chaos.

In the past three years, Leah and Collin had gotten married to each other, to the shock of the entire pack. Paul, Jacob, Brady, Jared and uncle Sam were already married before that, and Embry had proposed to his girlfriend a few months ago. Little Seth, the smallest of the pack (out of all of them, he was the closest to my height), was "still looking for his special someone," as he so cheesily put it, and Quil…Well, Quil was still single. I've told him a hundred and seventeen times that he's never going to find someone if he doesn't stop babysitting me, but Quil is Quil, so he'll never listen to anyone.

I couldn't understand why though, who wouldn't want to be in love? Perhaps my view of the world had been a little mislead, growing up around people who found their soulmates and made sure the world knew it. After watching Sam watch Emily, seeing Leah and Collin's face whenever they looked at each other, watching Jake light up whenever Honor walked in the room, I didn't understand how ANYONE could not want to be in love, let alone Quil, who had watched all their loves from the very beginning. Then again, Quil would be Quil. Stupid, silly, goofy, yet ridiculously sweet and charming at the same time. He made me feel better than anyone else could, but he still managed to confuse the hell out of me.

My name is Claire Dearborn, and this is where my story picks up. Remember the chaos about my life that I had told you about? Well, that was nothing compared to what happened a few months before I turned 18.

**Hope you liked it, please review so I can put up another chapter ******


	2. I'm Driving

**DISCLAIMER: again, I own NOTHING. **

**Enjoy the story!**

It was a Saturday night in late August, the last Saturday before my senior year. School started bright and early Monday morning, and what was I doing the last Saturday of summer? I was going to a bonfire on the beach with probably the 10 biggest guys in all of Washington. My friend Evelyn wanted to kill me for ditching her, but then again, when did she ever not?

"Claire. This is getting old. I understand you love your family, and you know, whoo hoo for you, but it's the LAST Saturday of the summer before our senior year. You should be- no wait, WE should be out getting trashed and hit on by the new kids right now. COME ON!"

I held the phone away from my ear until she was done yelling, and had finally settled into a low hum of complaint.

"Ev, I'm sorry! I know I promised but what do you want me to say? I've been going to these bonfires every last Saturday of the month since I was 12. I can't just skip out!" I argued

She was silent on the other end.

"Ev? Please Evelyn? You know you'll have so much more fun without me. At least this time you won't get yelled at by my uncle for getting me drunk."

Still nothing, so I pulled out the secret weapon.

"We can go shopping tomorrow! You can pick out whatever you want, and I swear I'll wear it on Monday. AND, I'll even buy you lunch."

After another silence, she finally agreed. "Fine fine, you wore me down. As long as we're not accompanied by Quil, you are mine tomorrow. Deal?"

I smiled, and mouthed "Score" to Quil on the couch.

"Deal. Thank you! Have fun tonight. And please, please, PLEASE do not hook up with Jeremy again," I begged.

"Now that's just unfair. The poor kid's smitten with me, I have to throw him a bone every once in a while so he doesn't go crazy," she said.

I rolled my eyes and said goodbye, hanging up the phone. Quil looked up at me from the TV, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Good job. I'm surprised she agreed. What is this, the tenth time you've bailed on her?" he asked.

I gave him a pointed look as I sat down in front of my dresser to get ready. "Shut up. I can't help it. And besides, the only reason she agreed is because you, mister, are not allowed to come."

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped a little. "What do you mean, I'm not allowed to come?"

I stopped combing my hair and turned around to face him. "It's fairly simple Q. I'm going shopping with Evelyn tomorrow, and you can sit at home and find something else to do besides bug me." I got up and put my jacket on, followed by some flip flops and walked out the door. By the time I got to his car in the driveway, he had gotten up and followed me.

"I'm driving," he said roughly as he neared the car.

"Nu-uh, it's my turn," I said, running to the driver's door. He stopped walking and took a deep breath.

"Claire. Emily called from the beach. She wants us to pick up soda from the market," he said.

I saw what he was trying to do. "That's great Quil. I can drive to the market. 17, remember?"

He walked over to where I was, and held the keys up too far above his head for me to reach.

"I've got the keys, kiddo. What now?" he smirked. I frowned. I would never be able to get the keys out of his hand.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Say that I don't bug you. Say you love having me around. Say Quil is the king of the world and the sexiest man alive!" he laughed evilly.

We had reached a stalemate. We both knew I would never accept that challenge, and he would never give me the keys unless I did. We were equally stubborn, and nobody would win. I had lost, or so he thought. I inched closer and closer to him, until we were barely an inch apart. He looked a little panicked, but he had no idea what I was doing until his back hit the car door.

"Quil," I said, my voice low and my lips pouty. "Quil please? You know the only time I get to drive is with you. Please? For me?"

His eyes widened as I got closer and closer, unaware of the effect I was having on him. His breathing changed, and I saw his chest rise and fall faster and faster.

"Uhh, yeah- what, just- heretakethem," he stuttered, slinked out from between me and the car and threw the keys to me as he walked towards the other side of the car. I grinned, knowing I was the only one who was allowed to drive his car besides him. I unlocked the door, jumped in, and was about to stick the keys in the ignition when I realized Quil still wasn't in the car. I turned around, and he was simply leaning his head against the back of the car, his face pointed up at the sky. I honked loudly, and he jumped, rolled his eyes, and got in the car silently.

He didn't say anything the whole ride over to the market. It was unusual for him to be so quiet, and not make me apologize for using the puppy dog eyes on him. I turned into the parking lot, and stopped in front of the entrance.

"I'll go in, just wait out here," he said. He opened the door, but before he could get out, I grabbed his arm.

"Quil, wait."

He looked down at my arm, then up at me. I smiled, and said "You don't bug me. I love having you around. You are the king of the world and the sexiest man alive."

He grinned his special grin, the one only I got, and kissed my forehead before getting out of the car.

**Review Review Review!**


	3. Fire and Eyes

Couple hours later, we were on the beach with the fire roaring and all 18 of us, plus the 8 children, were lounging around in separate groups. Emily was barbequing with Leah while Sam scolded the oldest of his three boys, Harry, for jumping into the water when he didn't bring a change of clothes. Their other son, Jason, was being tickled by Collin, who didn't have kids of his own yet. Jacob and Honor's children, Dylan and Summer, were sitting with their cousins, Rachel and Paul's kids, Maria and Adam. Little Laura, Jared and Kim's daughter, was sitting with her mother and talking to Kim's belly, round with Laura's little brother or sister. Jacob and Honor were too busy making out to notice Paul running after Sam and Emily's third son, Charles. Brady and his wife Sharon were talking to Rachel about labor, because Sharon needed all the information she could get, being due to deliver her first child in a month. Seth was teasing Embry and his fiancé June for the gigantic hickey she was sporting.

As I observed the chaos, it was all I could do not to burst with joy at my crazy, scary, psychotically loveable family. Quil walked back to me with a drink, and turned to observe the scene along with me. I couldn't help but look at him. In the firelight, his skin looked lighter as his eyes twinkled with fond laughter. God, he really is beautiful, isn't he? Just something I'd been noticing lately, to my own surprise.

He turned around to face me, probably to ask why I was staring, when his eyes met mine. I shivered, but didn't tear my gaze away. Neither did he. It hit me that when I had a family of my own, hopefully large enough to fit in to my already monstrous one, Quil wouldn't be a part of that. How could that be? Before I could stop myself, images of my future began filling my head. Me at college, on my wedding day, and eventually, with my children. All the little kids in my daydream had russet colored skin and twinkly eyes. I blushed, realizing what this, my mind, was insinuating. _I've really gone crazy now. _

It occurred to me that we were still gazing at each other, and shook myself out of the trance, tearing my gaze away to take a large sip of the drink he had gotten me. Dr. Pepper. My favorite. I looked back at him, and he was blushing. _Just like you were a few minutes ago_, my mind reminded me. God, I've got to stop thinking like this.

"Let's get some food Quil," I told him, walking away. He grabbed my hand and held me back before I could get any farther. We were standing too close again, just as far apart as

"Wait," he said, staring into my eyes again. I looked away, confused and embarrassed. This wasn't like him.

My voice came out shaky as I asked him what for. His eyes were holding mine just as his hands were.

"Claire." His voice came out pained.

"Quil what- "

"I have to tell you something." He interrupted. I nodded.

"Okay, go ahead." He looked back at the crowd silently, towards the barbeque where Sam and Emily were standing.

I was worried now. "Quil? What is it?"

He still said nothing.

"Quil, your starting to scare me. Are you okay?"

After a few moments of silence, he let out a sigh. "Let's go eat," he said, let go of my hands, and began walking towards the fire.

I wanted to call after him, I wanted to say something, but I was too bewildered to do anything but stand just where I was and stare after him.

"Aunt CLAIIIREEE! We're hungry! Could you hurry please?" one of the kids called out to me. I shook my head and made my way over to the group.

By the time I got there, the pack had already consumed enough food to feed a family of 12. Everyone was sitting around the fire with their male or female counterpart, which left me to sit in between all the kids. Quil was exactly opposite me, wedged between Jake, Honor, Embry, and June.

Everyone ate in silence, to consumed with more important things than talking. Every three or four minutes, I'd look across the fire and see Quil staring back at me. This was nothing new, he liked to stare, but this time it was different. His look was more intense, more smoldering than the flames.

After everyone – okay, all the women and kids- were done eating, aunt Emily clanked two cans of coke together to get everyone's attention.

"I was thinking. This is June's first bonfire as an official pack lady. Don't you think we should have some sort of celebration?" She asked.

Embry kissed June's forehead, and she smiled happily.

Kim nodded in approval. "Let's have them an engagement party!" she said, excitedly.

Everyone got excited by that idea except June. "Is that really necessary," she asked. "I mean, I appreciate the offer, but I can't dance to save my life."

The pack laughed, especially Embry. "When I'm leading, you won't have a problem,' he said.

"That's pretty funny man. Especially since she's actually a better dancer than you are." Jake chuckled.

Aunt Emily looked disappointed. "I guess it's not, but it's been so long since we've had a large party. The last one was Collin and Leah's wedding, and that was two years ago! I was pregnant with Charles, for crying out loud."

She eventually wore everyone down, and the party was set for next weekend.

Conversation continued in smaller proportions, but I couldn't get into any one of them. There was no point in trying to hold a conversation, I would get too distracted by Quil's intent looks. Holding Charles in my lap as he drifted off to sleep, I looked around the fire again. Honor was giving Jake an angry look while he tried to apologize, while the rest of the pack was packing up to go home. Again my eyes met his. But this time, I didn't look away. I met his gaze with as much intensity, trying not to let the fire make my eyes water. Before it could get any further, uncle Sam dragged Quil a few feet away and started talking to him. Paul and Jared watched the scene, and then looked at each other. Even aunt Emily and Leah knew what was going on as the politely averted their eyes.

What was going on? Why did uncle Sam look so angry? What did Quil-

"Claire? Hon I'll take Charles now, the car seat is all set up," aunt Emily said. I gave her the baby, and walked closer to my uncle and Quil.

"-not 18 yet," muttered uncle Sam.

"Her birthday's in December! It's only three months away!" Quil exclaimed.

My birthday was in December. Were they talking about me? Aunt Emily's birthday was also in December. But why were they arguing about that?

I got as close as I could before they saw me, but all I heard was an angry "Quil!" before Quil shouted an awkward "hey CLAIRE," he emphasized my name.

I warily said "hey QUIL. Uncle Sam."

It was quiet for a few seconds. I had to break the awkwardness, so I made up a quick lie.

"aunt Emily's looking for you, uncle Sam. She said something about a car seat and Charles…" I trailed off. My uncle nodded, then shot Quil one more look before he walked away.

I waited a few seconds before I looked at Quil. He was looking at me again, this time with an apologetic expression.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

He shook his head carelessly. "Just pack stuff. Nothing for you to worry about," he smiled, but I could see right through it. His eyes were too tense for it to have been 'just pack stuff'.

"Okay. So what did you want to say earlier?"

"I…forgot." He said. "Sorry."

This was getting to be too much. He wanted to keep secrets? Fine. I walked away, got inside the car with Sam and Emily, and went straight to bed when we got home. But I didn't sleep a wink the whole night.

**Okay. So that was chapter three. I know it got kind of confusing, so here is the "family" tree.**

Sam – Emily – Married with three kids, Harry, Jason and Charles

Jacob – Honor – Married with two kids, Dylan and Summer

Paul – Rachel – Married with two kids, Maria and Adam

Jared – Kim – Married with one kid, Laura, and Kim is pregnant again

Brady – Sharon – Married, Sharon is pregnant

Collin – Leah – Married, no kids.

Seth – still single, no imprint yet.

Quil – still single


	4. Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, not the characters nor the song Thunder by Boys like Girls. I just thought it went particularly well with the story at the moment, so it makes a short appearance. But, I DON'T OWN IT. **

I finally decided to stop trying to put myself to sleep around 5 AM and got up. I jumped in the shower and finished quickly, not dawdling to give myself time to think. I didn't want to think right now. I was too pissed off. So I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, braided my hair, and decided to make breakfast for the family. That would keep me busy. I knew uncle Sam had patrol last night, so I wanted him to eat well before he went to bed. _Quil also had patrol last night_.

_Traitor_, I told myself. Good god I'm talking to myself now. It was only six in the morning, even though Sam would be back by seven, aunt Emily and the kids wouldn't be up for at least another two hours. I groaned in frustration and went back up to my room, and called Evelyn.

She anwered the phone and mumbled something incoherent.

"Evelyynnn," I sang. "Wake up! It's bright and early! We have a lot of work to do today."

Evelyn hummed, sounding like she was already back to her slumber.

"EVELYN!"

"wha? Claire Chastity Dearborn. It is 6:07 in the morning. Do you know what time it is?" she slurred.

"Oh god Ev, are you still drunk?" I paused, and then started again. "Wait did you just call me Chastity? I thought it was part of the whole Code of Honor by E and C that we never, ever, _ever _, mention the dreaded middle name. What is wrong with you? How could you forget that? God, Chasti-"

"CLAIRE. SHUT UP," is all I heard before the line clicked dead. I cringed, knowing I'd have to pay for that later. But Chastity? That was just mean. I was back to square one. It was 6 in the morning, I was bored and alone with nothing to do. I sat on my bed, and my eyes searched the room for something to do that didn't involve Quil. A task that soon proved to be impossible. My eyes landed on the collage of pictures I had put up, more than half of which contained a certain black haired boy I didn't want to think about. I shook my head and moved on. My laptop caught my eye, the shiny black metal of it reminding me of Quil. Again. He bought me the laptop for my 16th birthday, telling me he had been saving for a year. Oh god. What was he not telling me? Why was everything so intense? Every little thing I said, it was like he took it to heart. Every time I mention another guy he gets all broody and silent. What is wrong with Quil? What happened to my best-I have to stop! I can't do this anymore. I picked up my centuries old acoustic guitar and played the first song that came to mind.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

I played for as long as I could without getting my fingers bloody. Two hours later, the front door opened, and I heard uncle Sam quietly climb up the stairs. I met him on his way up, and he nodded good morning. I pointedly ignored him and walked down the stairs to find Quil and Collin sitting at the kitchen table.

"Claire." Quil said

"Morning kid. You cooking us breakfast?" Collin asked.

"Good morning Collin. Why yes I am cooking you breakfast. What would YOU like? Eggs? Pancakes? Toast? Cereal? You name it, and it shall be yours," I said in my best Stepford wife voice, trying to keep the anger out of it. I knew it didn't work when Quil said

"Claire? You okay?"

I ignored him again, poured only one glass of juice, and gave it to Collin.

He tried again. "Claire. Are you mad?"

I turned on the stove, making sure the fire went to its highest before I turned it off again.

He stood up and walked over to me, grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around.

"What is going on with you?"

"Hmm, I don't know if I should tell you," I said, with my fakest cheery voice. Collin, sensing the tension between us, grabbed his juice and went into the living room.

"I don't understand why you're acting like such a baby Claire," he said.

"Oh no. Your right. I'M the one being immature. I'M the one keeping secrets and lying. I'M the one whose getting yelled at by uncle Sam for no apparent reason. I APOLOGIZE Quil, for putting such a dampener on your mood!" I finished loudly, stormed past the living room only stopping to tell Collin "You'll have to make breakfast yourself."

I slammed my room door shut, and then it was silent again. Oh dear god. What was he doing to me? I put my hands over my face and leaned against the door. I stood there for a few minutes, until there was a knock on the door.

"I DON'T want to see you right now," I said, then realized how immature I really was being.

"It's aunt Emily kiddo. Do you mind if I come in?" she mumbled through the door. I tried to resist, I really did, but it was aunt Emily. Besides Quil, she was the first person I talked to when I had a problem.

I opened the door to see my aunt holding baby Charles in her arms, trying to put him back to sleep. Her hair was still a mess from sleep, and her robe wasn't fully closed. She gave me a tentative smile, then walked into the room and sat on the bed. I shut the door again, and sat on my beanbag chair facing the bed.

"My my. All this drama and it's not even 9 yet," she joked. Or tried to, until she saw the expression on my face.

"Sorry for waking Charles aunt Em," I muttered, looking out the window.

"It's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons," she said. It was quiet again.

"Did I wake uncle Sam too?" I asked.

"No no, he never got to bed in the first place. He's outside talking to Quil now."

I stood up, and walked over to the window opposite the one I was looking out of. Quil was sitting on the floor, leaning against a bench in the garden with his head in his hands. I kind of wanted to laugh, he looked so pathetic just sitting there. Uncle Sam was there too, but he was sitting on the bench. It didn't look like they were saying anything. Then Quil looked up to say something, but I caught his eye and his mouth closed. He really did look pathetic. He didn't turn away, but I blinked twice and walked away from the window. . Aunt Emily was looking at me with an understanding smile.

She patted the bed next to her, and I went and sat down. I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

She took one hand out from underneath Charles and put in around my shoulder.

"My baby. I'm sorry you're so confused. I hate to see my daughter this upset," she said. My eyes started prickling, and a familiar lump came to my throat.

"When I was pregnant with Jason, the doctor told us it would be a girl. But then he came along. After Charles was born, Sam wondered why I kept popping out boys. You know what I told him? I told him it was because we already had a baby girl to look after."

And there, tears began to fall.

She squeezed my shoulder even tighter, and rubbed my arms as if it were cold.

"Well, your definetly not a baby girl anymore. Because you're our daughter, I hope you understand we did everything for you. For your safety, for your benefit, for your happiness. Just understand that before anything else, okay?"

I looked up, touched, but still slightly confused. Aunt Emily sighed, and laid the sleeping Charles against a pillow. She took my hands in hers, and spoke slowly.

"Whatever Quil is keeping a secret from you, it's because your uncle Sam asked him not to tell you anything."


	5. Fight

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I gotta say this? I don't own any of the characters. All the property of S.M.**

"What?"

"He didn't want you to get your heart broken, WE didn't want you to get hurt. So Sam asked Quil not to say anything to you until you were old enough" Her voice was still calm, but she was gripping my hands in the fear that I would start yelling at her.

I didn't know what to say. My head was spinning. _Uncle Sam. Told Quil. Not to say anything. Uncle Sam. Made Quil. Lie to me. Uncle Sam. _

"uncle Sam." My hands were sweating in hers now, and I could feel my heart rate speed up with thoughts of betrayal.

_Okay Claire. It's okay. Don't get ahead of yourself. _Quil? I looked around, but he wasn't there. So great, now only was I talking to myself, but now I was hearing voices.

"You didn't want me to get hurt? But I am hurt. I'm so confused. For the past three years you've kept something obviously important from me."

"It's been longer than three years, Claire. This all started when you were two. That's why we kept it a secret, because you were so young!"

_Two years old. My whole life. My family has been lying to me. Breathe. Don't get mad at Emily. Don't get mad at Emily. Don't yell at Emily, not after everything she's done for you. _

I took a deep breath, and extracted my hands from hers. I couldn't say anything. I knew if I opened my mouth, I'd say something I'd regret.

_Don't say something you'll regret later Claire. _

"But what is the secret?"

Aunt Emily stayed silent.

"What more is there? When I was 14, you told me my uncle and all his friends, everyone I remembered from my entire life, was a werewolf. What more could there possibly be?"

The tears had stopped now. They had evaporated when my blood started boiling.

_Breathe Claire. Just breathe. _

"It's not my place to tell you. This is one thing Quil has to tell you himself."

_Quil has to tell you himself._

"So Uncle Sam told Quil not to say anything. But Quil never listens to anybody."

Aunt Emily sighed. "It's not just that he told him. He kind of..ordered him. As pack leader," she winced.

My eyes widened. I was having flashbacks from 5 years ago. My aunt just told me something ridiculous, and I refused to believe it. Except this time, I wouldn't be able to look at uncle Sam again for another year, let alone a week.

I took a deep breath and nodded to Emily. "Okay."

Now she was the one who looked shocked.

"Okay? Wait, that's it? Okay?"

"What do you want me to say. Quil has to tell me himself. So I'll just go ask Quil now," I said, standing up.

"Claire wait. You're not 18 yet."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Um. Yeah……"

She bit her lower lip and brought Charles onto her lap again.

"The order was that you weren't, well, you aren't supposed to know about this one particular thing until you're 18."

There was another knock on the door before I could protest, and uncle Sam walked in.

He looked at Emily, then me, then back at Emily.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" I snapped.

His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Why are you so angry? Why is she so angry Emily?"

I stood up again and walked towards him. "Why am I so angry? Maybe its because you've been lying to me my whole life!"

He stared at me. "Claire. Sit down. What exactly do you know?"

I let my anger get the best of me, and yelled" NOTHING, thanks to you! Where is Quil?" Angry as I was, he was the only person who could make me feel better right now.

"Claire. Don't yell, please. We only kept this a secret because we didn't want you heartbroken."

"But I AM heartbroken! My entire family has been lying to me since I was two! Even the dead one!"

Both Emily and Sam winced, but Emily stood up.

"Don't disrespect your mother and father like that. They only moved you away to keep you safe, just like your uncle only asked Quil to stay quiet. For you! Why don't you understand that?"

My mother and aunt Emily were the closest of all their siblings. I realized when I'd said what I'd said, I'd hurt her too much.

I calmed down, and sat back down on the bed. "Where is Quil?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"He went home," uncle Sam said.

"May I please go see him?"

He sighed. "I'd prefer if you didn't right now Claire."

I pleaded. They had to let me see him, they owed me that much right now.

"Please uncle Sam? I just want to talk to him. Please?"

Aunt Emily touched his arm, and they shared a look. He nodded firmly, but as I stood up to walk out, he stopped me again.

"He still can't tell you anything Claire."

I stopped immediately. I didn't turn around.

"He has to wait until you turn 18. That hasn't changed."

Now I turned around.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What difference is three months going to make? It's barely even three months, my birthday's on the first of the month! I won't change in three months uncle Sam, even you know that. It's pointless to wait!"

Uncle Sam took Charles in his arms and walked out the door, muttering "End of discussion."

My shoulders slumped, and I wanted to cry all over again. Aunt Emily came closer to me, and squeezed my hand.

"I'm so sorry Claire. Go see Quil, put the poor kid out of his misery. He's already called twice, and it's only been an hour or so. And don't blame him. Don't get angry at him. He has to obey, he has no choice."

As soon as she said that, inspiration struck. _Oh my god. This is perfect. Why didn't I think of this before?_ I must have looked to happy, because aunt Emily was giving me a bewildered look.

"Claire? Go! I'm sure he's waiting for you"

I ran out the door and stopped when I saw uncle Sam and Collin in the living room.

"May I please take the car?" I asked. I was being ridiculously polite. I was never this nice to him, or anyone for that matter, even when they deserved it. But from now on, things with uncle Sam were going to change.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

Collin said "the keys are in the ignition."

I ran out the door, and jumped in the car. By the time I put the key in the ignition, my mind had been made up. I hit the gas pedal, and drove straight down the driveway and out onto the street. I was in a rush, yeah I was. But I wasn't going to see Quil.


	6. Jake

**Disclaimer: Still isn't mine!**

When I got there, I realized it still may be early. They might not be awake yet. But when I got out of the car, Summer and Dylan stopped playing ball and ran over to give me a hug.

"Aunt Cwaire! G'morning! Mommy said we're not awowed more coco-puffs."

I smiled at the bulletin from Dylan, and picked up the both of them, one in each arm.

"God you kids are getting heavy." I said, putting them down again. "Is daddy awake?" I asked.

Summer stopped sucking her thumb long enough to nod. _She really is daddy's little girl_. I ruffled their hair, and walked up the front steps into the house.

Honor was cleaning up the table after breakfast when she saw me and smiled.

"Claire! What a surprise, what are you doing here? I thought you don't babysit until next weekend?" she said, giving me a hug.

"You thought correct. I just came over to ask Jake something, is here?" I asked, forgoing all the pleasantries.

She pointed upstairs and giggled. "He's trying to put together a dollhouse for Sum, but it's not going too well. I swear to god, the man can take apart a car and put the whole thing back together in an hour, but when it comes to a dollhouse….god have mercy."

I smiled. "That sounds like Jake. Do you mind if I go talk to him?"

"Of course not. Can I get you something?"

I was about to answer a polite no thanks, when my stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since last night, and it was already 9:30.

Honor smiled "How about I make you some eggs?"

I smiled gratefully, and started climbing the stairs. I heard some frustrated grumbles coming from Summer's room, and walked in on Jacob lying on the floor, holding three pieces of large plastic in his hands.

I knocked on the door, and Jake looked up.

"Claire! What are you doing here kiddo?" he asked, standing up and coming over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Jake. I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, just let me finish this thing, and we can-"

"No time for that. We need to have a serious conversation about your psychotic best friend and his pack leader."

Jake put down the plastic pieces and looked up at me.

"Is this what I think it's about?"

"I don't care what you think it's about. Can we please sit somewhere? This is important."

He raised his eyebrows and curled his hand like it was a claw, making a meowing sound.

"Someone's angry," he commented.

"Your damn right I am."

He shook his head. "This isn't going to be very fun, I take it. Let's go downstairs," he said, leading the way. When we got to the kitchen, Honor was at the stove, cooking my eggs presumably. They smelled so good I almost forgot the reason I was here, until Jake walked over to her and gave her a long kiss.

"GUYS. Focus, please," I snapped my fingers.

Jake held his hands up in a please-don't-hurt-me gesture, and sat down.

"What's got you so upset beautiful?" I wanted to snap again, but his eyes showed concern, so I tried to calm myself down.

"There's something Quil's not telling me. There's something Quil's not telling me because uncle Sam asked him not to. And you're the only one who will tell me. So spill."

Jacob's eyes widened and Honor dropped her spatula.

"I-uh-hear the kids crying, I'm going to go check on them," she said quickly, turning off the stove and putting a plate in front of me. I was too distracted to eat at the moment.

"Jacob Black you will spill your guts to me this very second or so help me god, I will tell Honor about your bachelor party."

"CLAIRE. This isn't something petty, it's not something I can just tell you."

"Actually, yeah you can. Uncle Sam didn't ask- sorry, ORDER- you to keep your trap shut, so just tell me what it is."

"WHAT? I'm coming kids!" he said, and stood up so fast he shook the table, running towards the door. He would have gotten there, but I grabbed on to his arm and tried to shove him back into his chair. Unsuccessfully of course, since he was twice my size in both height and muscle.

"Jacob please. I'm begging you. I'm so confused and I miss Quil and you're the only one who can make it all better. Please Jake. Please?"

I knew I had worn him down. Besides Quil and uncle Sam, he was the wolf I knew best. He would look after me whenever Quil couldn't, and I knew more about him than anyone else, besides his pack members. He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Claire kid, I'm going to get in so much trouble for this," he protested.

I slammed my fist down.

"I don't care Jake! What is the big freaking deal? I leaned that werewolves and vampires exist, what could be worse than that? What could possibly be a bigger secret than that?" I demanded.

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Just tell me Jake. Please. I just want to know why my best friend is acting so weird. I know Sam will be mad at you for telling me, but I'll know, so it'll all be okay in the end. Please Jake, just TELL me."

"Okay. Don't start judging before you hear the whole story, and don't interrupt, okay? Let me finish saying what I have to say."

I nodded silently, and began digging into my eggs.

"When we change into werewolves, something else happens that makes our world change completely. It's called imprinting, Claire….."

Half an hour later, my plate was empty, but my mind was full.

My head was spinning. _Imprinting. Finding your soul mate. Being in love forever. Adoration, commitment, a lifetime of being safe and protected and always in love_. It sounded so magical to me. I didn't understand what was wrong with it.

"So you imprinted on Honor? And Sam on Emily and Jared on Kim and Brady on Sharon and so on? What about Seth? Why hasn't he imprinted yet?"

"Because he hasn't found her yet."

"But why the big hush? It sounds perfect, Jake, it sounds magical. Why would anyone resist that?"

And then he told me the story of uncle Sam and aunt Emily.

"But it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Leah and Collin got married."

"Yeah but kiddo, think about what would have happened if Leah wasn't a wolf. If she couldn't imprint on Collin, she would be stuck with a broken heart till the day she died," he said. A wave of sadness passed through his eyes, but it disappeared when we heard Dylan and Summer screaming with joy as Honor sprayed them with the hose.

"If it all works out, then it's magical, Claire, it's something so amazing it changes us more that the transformation does."

I was amazed. Shell Shocked. Suddenly speechless.

_Quil._

"What about Quil? Why didn't uncle Sam want Quil to tell me about imprinting?" I asked the most important question of all. Jake looked uncomfortable again.

"Claire. I told you as much as I could. I'm most definitely going to get my ass kicked for what I've already told you. Don't you think Quil deserves a little rap as well?" he joked.

I stood up and pulled Jake with me. I gave him a huge, long, squeezing hug, and he squeezed back, closing up my air pipes.

"Jake" I croaked.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "Honor hates it when I do that"

I smiled back. "Worth it Jake. Thanks for everything. I'm going to go see Quil now."

He stopped me with a hurt look on his face.

"Claire, he still can't tell you anything"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"because he has to wait until you're 18 kiddo, that was the order! You know that"

I was outraged. "But I already know the story, the little part that Quil tells me isn't going to make a difference!"

Jake's expression was pained. "Yeah , it is."

I felt like I was going to cry again. Why couldn't things just go my way for ONCE?

Jake pulled me into a hug again. "Let me tell you what to do. Go talk to Sam now. Tell him to lift the order. Tell him he can lift it now, or wait three months, in which time you won't say one word to him or Quil. If he doesn't agree for himself, he'll definitely do it for Quil."

I croaked again, and Jake let me go.

"Won't you get in trouble for THAT?" I sassed.

"Of course I will. But if I'm going down, I'm going down screaming." He grinned again.

I rolled my eyes, and began walking out the door.

"Love you Jake. Thanks again!" I jumped into the car, and made my way back home.


	7. Assumptions

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to S.M, and I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

As I drove home, my cell phone rang three times. One call from Evelyn, and two from uncle Sam. He thought I was going to Quil's, and must have gotten worried when I didn't show. I was about to call him back when the phone rang again. My phone flashed Evelyn, and I answered cautiously.

"Hello?"

"What do you want from me?" she painfully asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier! Please don't kill me. I couldn't sleep all night and I was so bored!"

She was silent on the other end, and I could practically hear her shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Ouch. That sounds awful. Is everything okay?" she asked.

I grimaced.

"Yeah, it's all good," I lied. Because really, what was I supposed to say? I've been lied to my whole life by a pack of ten werewolves and their...imprints?

"Good. Are we still on for lunch?" she asked.

I winced again. _Shit. _

"Claire?"

I still said nothing, trying to find some excuse as fast as I could. But before I could say anything else, she understood.

"Again? Claire, really? Twice in two days? Do you get some sort of sick pleasure from making plans and then cancelling them right after? You promised." She argued.

"Evelyn…."I tried.

"No. You know what? I don't even want to hear it. Later, Claire". And she hung up the phone with a smash.

Great. One more person who's mad at me.

The drive home felt longer than usual. Maybe because I was driving slower, my mind still reeling from everything I had just learned.

_But what does Quil have to do with all this? Has he not imprinted yet? _

And then an idea hit me so hard, I nearly crashed into a tree.

_Even worse, what if he has?Who did he imprint on? Does he have a girl, just lined up somewhere to start a life with? Then why is he sticking around so much? What the hell? Why didn't he tell me? I wouldn't be angry about it,_ I told myself, but I knew better.

_Yeah, I would be angry. This girl would be his whole life, and he wouldn't have time for anyone else anymore. He wouldn't..have time for me._

I tried to control the sadness that came with that thought, but I couldn't. Tears started prickling in my eyes and blurred my vision of the road in front of me.

_Stop it Claire._

I flipped my head around, looking for him, but he wasn't there. Voices, again.

_You're making assumptions without knowing anything yet. Don't jump to conclusions._

I nodded, as if I were being spoken to out loud. I hit the gas pedal and drove home as fast as I could. When I pulled up into the driveway, aunt Emily was playing with Harry and Jason in the garden. I got out of the car and waved to them, running inside to find uncle Sam. He was upstairs in the baby's room, putting Charles back in his crib. He turned around when he heard me, and just stopped and looked.

His eyes were sunken in, and I realized he hadn't slept at all last night. I felt a pinch of guilt, but anger came again when I remembered what I was here to do.

"Quil called again. Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to Jake's. He told me," I said.

Uncle Sam's eyes became tense, and he started shaking out of what looked like anger. From previous experience, I knew this wasn't good, so I tried to calm him down.

"Relax. I didn't get the whole story. I know what imprinting is, I just don't know what Quil has to do with any of this. Why did you keep it a secret?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice.

He said nothing for a few heartbeats, so I tried again.

"Uncle Sam, calm down. Don't be mad at Jake, he only told me because I made him. Besides, you didn't order him not to, so he wasn't breaking any rules. Please don't get angry." When he still wasn't calming down, I pointed to Charles. And that worked. He took a deep breath and gestured out of the room. We walked over to my room, and he shut the door. I sat on my bed, and he just stood by the door.

"Claire you're too young to know any of this-"

"I'm seventeen! In three months I'll be a legal adult! What is the big deal?" I interrupted angrily.

He didn't have anything to say to that, so I kept going.

"I want you to lift the order uncle Sam," I said, then thinking better of it, I added a "Please."

I made my case even stronger. "What's going to be different that one day? One day it'll be November, and one day it'll be December, and then you can tell me? Does it really matter? I just want to know. You're hurting me like this. Please. Just tell me what it is, or let Q tell me. Please?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry Claire. You're still 17. And Quil has to wait until your 18, and that is not going to change. Nobody from the pack is allowed to tell you about this either."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he stopped me. "And that order wasn't from me, it was from him. The age limit is the only restriction I gave."

I couldn't say anything. I just wanted to open my window and fling myself out of it.

"Is this some kind of joke? If it's not the lying, and the secrets, it's the age limit, or the order, or…whatever. Do you want me to drive all over town today?" I said sarcastically.

I took a deep breath, then stood up and walked towards the door. I was tired now. I'd had enough. I hadn't slept since yesterday, and the hours of running around had finally caught up to me.

"Claire, wait." Uncle Sam stopped me.

"There's more? Goody!" I mocked. His back was to the door, but he was still guarding it so I couldn't leave.

"I'm sorry."

_Well I wasn't expecting that._

He looked down at me and his eyes looked deep and tired. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't ready to forgive him, but I knew if I left without saying anything, there would be consequences. I tried to find a way out, but he knew me too well to let me.

"I understand if you're not ready to forgive and forget. But I only did it for you." He said, then moved out of the way so I could leave. I paused for a minute and looked at him. There was nothing more to say. I simply walked out the door and down the stairs to the car. I got back in, during what felt like the millionth time all day, and drove the other way to Quil's.


	8. Look at What You're Doing to Me

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters belong to S.M, and I own nothing except the plot of this story.**

This drive was shorter than I expected. I found myself nervous to see him today, and tried my hardest to find something to say. I saw his lane come up, and felt my legs go weak.

_Be still, my heart. _I tried to joke with myself, but it wasn't working.

_What if he's with the imprint girl? Oh god. _I turned around and walked back to the car, then stopped before I got there.

_Enough. Your being stupid. Just go ask him what's going on, you have a right to know. _

I repeated _I have a right to know, I have a right to know _all the way to his door, and knocked as loudly and confidently as I could.

The door didn't open, even after I knocked a few more times, so I just walked in. The kitchen was empty, but I knew he'd be here. I walked to his bedroom, the first door on the right.

Of course he was there. Alone, thankfully. He was lying on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I knew he heard me come in, because he let out a sigh of relief, but he didn't move.

"Hey." He said, without moving his eyes from the ceiling. I walked inside the room and laid next to him on the bed in the same position. Our backs against the bed, his hands beneath his head and mine by my side, we still didn't look at each other.

"Hey," I repeated.

"Jake called."

I nodded, understanding that he knew what I knew.

We were silent again.

I briefly wondered if he was already asleep, but when I turned to look at him he was staring at me. His eyes, like uncle Sam's, were heavy with lack of sleep.

"Quil," I said. Then I didn't know what else to say.

"Claire," he countered, then continued before I could say anything else. "Why do you this to me? I called the house 6 times. You know how screwed up I get when you yell at me. You're driving me crazy C."

I closed my eyes, and a memory came back to me.

Two years ago, when I was 15, I was asked out for my first date. Quil had gotten so angry at the guy, he forbade him from even coming within three feet of me again. I in turn, was so mad at him for screwing up my only shot.

I had yelled at him and told him I never wanted to see him again. It had been two weeks, and that was the longest we'd ever gone without speaking. He'd come over one night when Sam and Emily were out and I was babysitting the kids. We didn't even have to say anything. He had pulled me into his arms and apologized a hundred and one times for hurting my feelings and said that he couldn't stand to have me mad at him, and that I was drove him crazy when I didn't speak to him. He told me he loved me and he didn't want me to get hurt.

I remember feeling so special, that I was the only one who could yell at Quil and have _him _apologize to _me. _I remember feeling the same way he did, feeling so lost when I wasn't around him, feeling my lungs fill with air of relief when I saw him again, feeling infinite when he had hugged me and told me he felt the same way I did.

"Claire?" His voice snapped me back to the present.

"Do you remember when I was 15? And we got in that huge argument about dating?" I asked.

He turned to face me, and lay on his side. I did the same, and he answered "Yes."

"Those two weeks, I don't think I've ever felt worse in my entire life. And it was all because of you."

He had a guilty look on his face, and opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"Wait. And then last night, after you didn't tell me what was happening, I went home and didn't sleep all night. This morning, I yelled at Emily and Sam, which I never, ever do. I got into a fight with Evelyn, I drove to Jake's and _made _him confess, and then went back home, and then came here."

It was silent, and I let my words sink in before I continued.

"All because of you. You have no right to say that I'm driving you crazy Quil. Look what you're doing to me."

He was looking straight at me now, and there were only a few inches of space between us on the bed. His eyes were unreadable, and he reached out and took my hand.

My heart stopped beating for a minute. His hand was twice the size of mine, and twice as warm. When he touched it, tingles went up my arm and flowed down into my stomach.

_Really, look what you're doing to me._

He entwined our fingers and closed his eyes, then began talking.

"I wish I could go back in time and do it all differently," he said, slow and quiet. His voice, deep but still breathy, sounded pained. My eyes closed.

"I hurt you Claire. I can't believe I hurt you. I was never supposed to be the cause for your pain."

We were quiet.

"I made you cry," he said, and touched the tears that had slipped out of my eyes.

_This is starting to get ridiculous. I've cried more in the last few hours than in my whole life. _

"I'm an awful person. And you deserve nothing but the best. I'm sorry."

At that, my eyes shot open and I squeezed his hand.

"No you're no-"

He shushed me and put our entwined hands against my mouth, my lips against his hand, never taking his eyes off mine.

"I think…I think I have to go Claire."

I was confused. "What?"

"I think I'm making everything harder on you. It would just be so much easier if I left."

"Quil I will shoot you in the face. How will you leaving make anything better?"

"I'm the one causing all the problems between you and Sam. I'm making you cry, and I'm never ever supposed to do that."

Again, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Quil. Please. Don't be stupid. Do you notice that I'm not mad at you? All of this wasn't your fault. I thought it was, but it's not, it's uncle Sam's fault for making you keep it a secret in the first place." I tried to convince him. He still didn't say anything, just kept watching my face.

"So what, you're just going to take off?" I questioned him furiously, taking my hand out of his, painful as it was. I sat up, and climbed off the bed.

"You're just going to leave? Just go, when I need you the most? If you weren't supposed to make me cry, I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to abandon me either," I said, walking to the door.

Before I could turn the knob, he was by my side.

"Claire. Stop."

I couldn't answer, the tears were coming down too fast.

He put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. My arms were still by my side, refusing to accept him again.

"I would never, ever leave you, unless it wasn't for the best. If I were to leave Claire, I'd come back when you were 18. It's only three months. Don't you want that time to patch up with Sam and Emily, and Evelyn, and have fun in your senior year?"

I mumbled "It's no fun without you Quil" into his shirt. He chuckled, squeezed me even tighter and asked

"Are you sure? Think about it Claire. I wouldn't be upset, It'd give you some time and space to be your own person." He tried again.

I shoved out of his arms and said "That's what college is for. Just….stay. Please. Don't go."

He pulled me back in, and didn't let go this time. "Okay. If you're sure this is what you want Claire. I won't go."

I mumbled something into his shirt, but he didn't hear me, so I repeated.

"If you're so concerned with what I want, why can't you just tell me what you have to do with the imprinting secret?"

He pulled me towards the bed and sat me down on the corner, kneeling in front of me.

"When the pack leader lays down the law, we have to obey it. There's no way around it. Even if I wanted to, and I do want to Claire, believe me, I physically can't." He explained. My mind was adjusting to the idea now, that I'd just have to wait. Fine then.

I stood up, and he followed.

"Where are you going?"

"I got my answer, didn't I? I obviously have no choice, so I'll wait for three months." I walked out his bedroom door and towards the kitchen. He was following me like a puppy dog. I giggled to myself and kept going out the front door.

"Wait that's it? You're not mad?" He asked, taking the keys out of my hand.

"I am, but there's nothing I can do. So I'm going home."I grabbed the keys out of his hand, and got in the car. He knocked on the window and gave me a confused look. I smiled, blew him a kiss, and drove away.


	9. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Evelyn and the plot.**

When I got home, aunt Emily was cooking dinner. I stopped by the kitchen to deposit the car keys, and she stopped me from leaving.

"How'd it go?" she asked. She motioned to the table and place mats.

I nodded and started setting the table.

"Claire?"

_Placemat, plate, fork, napkin. Placemat, plate, fork, napkin. _ I said to myself, ignoring her.

She didn't ask again, understanding that I didn't want to talk about it. When I was finished, I asked her if she needed any help.

"I'm okay kiddo, thanks for asking. Are you all set for school tomorrow?"

I nodded again, mentally wincing. _School. Again. _

"Last first day tomorrow. Little girl's all grown up," she said, smiled, and mimed wiping a tear.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled back.

Uncle Sam walked in the kitchen and started to ask what time dinner was, but saw me and changed his track.

"Claire, there's a guest waiting for you in your room," he said.

_Quil? _

I said nothing, still a little pissed at him. I started to walk out when aunt Emily yelled after me

"Ask her if she's staying for dinner!"

_She? _I wondered who it could be, and then right when I realized who it was, my bedroom door opened.

Evelyn Chambers stood in front of me, glaring at me with what seemed like every ounce of hate in her body.

She turned around and went back in the room. I swallowed, then followed after.

I shut the door behind me, and sat next to her on the bed.

"I owe you an apology," I said, knowing that with Evelyn, it was best to just plead guilty and hope for the best.

"Your damn right you do."

"I'm sorry I bailed on the party last night. And then again on shopping and lunch today. You've been a great friend to me and I've done nothing but cancel all our plans and make you angry. I'm sorry Evelyn Whitney Chambers for whatever I have done to hurt you. You, nonetheless, are still my best girl friend and always will be," I finished, deciding that a little sucking up wouldn't hurt.

I meant it though. Ever since junior high, Evelyn had always been there. She was the only of my friends who had been to the bonfires, and understood why I adored my family. I, in turn, knew that she had been in love with Jeremy Sprinkles since the age of 9, as much as she loved to deny it.

"Sprinkles, what kind of last name is that?" she always said.

She snapped me out of my daydream by pulling me into a bone crushing hug. And she wasn't even one of the wolves.

"It's okay! You're my best friend too! And I'm sorry I called you Chastity." She said.

I smiled at her innocence and hugged her back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Besides, I understand why you would rather be at your family things rather than at some high school party. The boys are much better looking at your things," she winked.

I rolled my eyes, and refused to acknowledge what she had just said.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course. Let me just go tell aunt Em."

I yelled down the stairs, then came back in the room.

"So what's up," she asked. "Why did you bail today?"

I shook my head and tried not to get into too much detail as I told her "Family drama."

She nodded sympathetically, then her expression changed into one of excitement. She clapped her hands, like a little girl on Christmas day, and tapped my shoulder.

"So. Guess what guess what guess what"

I giggled again at how much she was like a little girl, and asked "What?"

"I found us a song to perform at graduation!"

I frowned. Graduation. Great. Evelyn, and her big mouth, had told our councelers that I could "play the guitar better than Jimi Hendrix." Of course, everyone knew she was a singing prodigy, so we were asked to perform one song at our graduation ceremony in May.

"Evelynnn," I whined. "I'm still not sure we should do it"

She walked over to my guitar, picked it up, and handed it to me.

"Well too bad, 'cuz I am. You -no, WE- are doing this. So deal with it. Here's the music,' she said, handing me a piece of paper, "and here is the song."

She brought out her iPod and plugged it into my speakers. An unfamiliar melody came out, soft and acoustic.

"Ev I've never even heard this, how-" She shushed me, and I kept listening. The song was good, I admit. It sounded slow, yet hopeful. Just like graduation. The singer had a beautiful voice, and the lyrics were meaningful. When it was over, she asked what I thought.

"It's good. Really good. Show me the music?" I asked.

We practiced until dinner, when aunt Emily called us down, asking us to bring Charles.

We ate dinner quickly, with not much to talk about except school the next day. During this conversation, it hit me how I was going to get to school.

Every single day since junior high, Quil was the one who dropped me off and picked me up from school, even after I got my license. It had never been a problem. Until now.

"How am I getting to school tomorrow?" I asked uncle Sam in between bites of food.

"How you always do. Quil said he'll pick you up at 7:15 sharp."

My stomach sank even lower. I was supposed to see him every single day for the next three months, all the while knowing there was something amiss?

_Oh dear god. _

"May I please drive myself?" I asked.

Uncle Sam stopped eating, but Evelyn was the one who spoke. "Why would you do that? I thought you loved having Quil pick you up. Besides, it makes life so much easier for you, you never have to-"

I kicked her legs under the table, causing her to choke on her water and Harry and Jason to laugh. Even baby Charles smiled his little toothy wonder.

Evelyn looked at me, and I sent her a silent message with my eyes.

_Evy, please, for once, keep your mouth shut_.

It apparently worked, because she raised her eyebrows at me and went right back to eating.

"Why do you want to drive yourself?" aunt Emily asked.

I gave her the best I could. "I just…want to practice my driving. I really haven't gotten to since my license since I don't get to drive the station wagon that much. Plus, it'd be more convenient for me, not having to call Quil to let him know what time to pick me up after school. Also, with graduation this year, there are bound to be some late nights and besides-"

"For how long?" Uncle Sam interrupted.

"Until the end of this semester. Maybe even after," I added. _Based on what Quil tells me_, I said to myself.

Uncle Sam thought about it for a few minutes before shaking his head no. I opened my mouth to protest, but aunt Emily got there before me.

"Now hold on a minute. Claire, at least for tomorrow, get a ride with Quil. I need the car to pick up some stuff for the engagement party next Saturday. We'll discuss it after, okay Sam?" she said. I loved her for always being the peacemaker.

Uncle Sam tried to protest, but aunt Emily gave him a firm look and he stayed quiet.

We finished dinner, and Evelyn left, urging me to "practice the chords as often as you can"

I helped wash the dishes and was far too tired to do anything else except climb up the stairs and get into bed.

As I lay there that night, my head was still spinning with all the drama from the day. I had learned that my best friend had been keeping a secret from me since I was two. I didn't even know I had known him when I was two. All my family, the men at least, could find there soul mate just on one look. And most of them had, except Seth and Quil. Maybe not even Quil, he may have already imprinted, and that's what he wasn't telling me. I had to see him every day for the next three months, knowing there was something he wasn't telling me. I was going to need some serious luck to get me through the next few months.

My last thoughts were of Quil before I fell into a deep, dreamless slumber until the next morning.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter was long and pretty boring, but I needed a filler for what's coming next.  
Don't worry, good things are coming :)**


	10. Try Not to Miss Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the beautiful new laptop I'm writing this on.**

**Sorry bout the wait guys! Just a quick one to let you know I'm alive. Enjoy it!  
**

I hit the snooze button twelve times the morning of September 1. I refused to acknowledge that school had already began, and summer did not start just two days ago. On the twelfth time, 6 year old Jason came barging into my room yelling

"It's my first day of school it's my first day of school!" I threw my pillow at him.

_It's your first, first day of school. And it's my last first day of school._

It was that thought alone that got me out of bed and into the shower. After I got dressed in Evelyn's "Dress to Impress – The First Day of School" outfit of a tight, black "I brought sexy back" tee and jeans, I went downstairs for breakfast.

I certainly did not expect to find aunt Emily tearing up while she put Jason's shoes on, and uncle Sam yelling at Harry for making Charles cry. Oh well. _Just another day at the Uley house. _

"Aunt Em, why are you crying?" I asked, slightly concerned.

She sniffled, and then took out a camera to snap pictures of me and Jason.

"Hey!" I protested, shielding my face from the blinding flash. It was far too early for this, especially without breakfast.

"Such a sad day. One bird is flowing the coop, and another's just ingoing," she said. I shot uncle Sam a look of confusion and mouthed _Is she high?_

He chuckled and served me a plate of pancakes – typical first day breakfast.

"What are you talking about?" I asked aunt Emily.

"My baby's are all grown up! Look at Jason, already in the first grade. And you! A senior in high school! I feel like yesterday I took the pregnancy test and you were coming to live with me," she said, sniffling some more.

I walked over and gave her a huge hug. "Aunt Emily! I'm not dying, relax! It's just another day, okay? Except you won't have Jason at home today. That's the only difference." I tried to comfort her, but she was getting my shirt wet, so I let go and shoved her over to uncle Sam.

While Harry was reading a comic, Jason was just staring at the floor from his chair. I kneeled down next to him, and put my hands on his knees.

"Hey kiddo. How you feeling," I asked. Jason looked up at me with sad eyes that were brimming over with tears.

"Aww Jase. Why are you crying? Don't let mommy see you, she won't let you go to school!" I joked, leaning his little head against my shoulder.

"Maybe I don't wanna go to school"

"Trust me, you do." He pulled his head off my shoulder and looked at my face again.

"Why?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "I'm telling you kid, it's the funnest part of the day. You'll meet so many new friends! Who'll all play with you, and they won't make fun of you like Harry does," I said, spotting Harry stick his tongue out at us.

Jason still looked hesitant, so I whispered in his ear.

"And when you're done, I'll be waiting for you at home, okay? And you can tell me about all your new friends."

His eyes weren't leaking anymore, and he didn't look as scared, so I knew I had done well.

"Promise?" he asked, sticking out his pinky.

I took it with my own and kissed it. "Promise."

I sat down and ate my breakfast, and by the time I was done, Quil was outside hitting the horn.

_Here we go. _

On my way out, I was blinded again with the flash of her camera, and wasn't able to see where I was going. I nearly tripped over the front steps, but a pair of strong arms grabbed me before I could fall.

I looked up into eyes that searched my soul and nearly made me fall all over again.

"You okay?" he asked, still holding on.

I released myself from his grip and nodded, walking to the car with as much dignity as I could muster. I heard him laugh quietly behind me though, so I knew it was a lost cause. He went inside for a few seconds, probably to wish Jason luck, then came back out to the car.

"Ready for senior year?" he asked as we backed out of the driveway.

"Sure," I said, not really convincing myself either.

He looked at me with his I-know-better expression, so I put my hand on his face and turned it back to the road. We didn't say much for the rest of the ride. I wasn't completely awake yet, and he didn't feel the need to fill the silence. By the time we got to the High School, the crowd of students milling around outside was just thick enough that I couldn't spot my friends. Great.

Before I could open the door, Quil stopped me. "Good luck today Claire. Try not to miss me too much," he said, grinning.

"I'll do my best," I said as sarcastically as I could.

I got out of the car just as Evelyn's mustang pulled up behind us. I didn't even wave goodbye to Quil, just shut the door and walked up the front steps with Evelyn.

By the time homeroom was over, I was filled in on all the summer gossip from my friends Jenna and Mick, both of whom knew everyone in the school. My first period class was Chemistry, my worst subject. _Again, great. _

I was walking towards my locker when Jeremy caught my eye. He waved, and I waved back, walking over to him. I was in no rush to get to class, and besides, I liked Jeremy.

I had known Jeremy Sprinkles since I was 9 years old, when he had moved to the reservation. He became friends with me immediately and Evelyn too, even though I didn't know her back then. He was a little shy, a little lanky, but as nice as anyone could go. He'd been smitten with Evelyn since we were in fifth grade, and made sure she knew it. As much as Evelyn tried to deny it, I knew she liked him too. They could never seem to get their act together, on and off again and again since the eighth grade.

"Claire!" he shouted over the din of the hallway, pulling me into a hug. "How was your summer? Man I missed you guys! Why didn't you come on Saturday night?" he said.

"I'm not the one who went to Paris, cupcake, how was your summer? Did you enjoy the city of loooveeee?" I asked, cheesy as it was, using our nickname from junior high.

He smiled and said "Paris was beautiful. Not very fun without someone to enjoy it with though," just as Evelyn came up behind me.

"Ugh. I have Chem first period. Want to walk me?" she asked Jeremy. His eyes brightened and he accepted.

"Hey, I do too! With Mr. Laughn, right?" I asked.

Evelyn brightened. "Thank god. I thought I was going to have to deal with him alone."

Jeremy walked us to the Chemistry lab and then said his goodbyes as we walked in the classroom.


	11. There's No One Like You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It's all property of S.M. **

"Good morning students. You will be sitting in alphabetical order in my class. Please take your seats." Our teacher, Mr. Laughn said.

I grimaced, then realized that Dearborn and Chambers were right next to each other. Evelyn and I found our seats – at the front of the class, of course – and I eventually tuned out the teacher's drone about "what we would be learning this year."

_Good Luck today Claire. Try not to miss me too much. _

Damn him for saying that. Because he said it, it was all I could think about. I missed him. _Already?_

Stupid werewolf and his twinkling eyes. God his eyes. They weren't a special color or anything. Just normal, dark brown – almost black – eyes. But when he looked at _me_. They were so…..I couldn't even come up with an adjective to describe them.

I looked around the class to try to distract myself. The teacher was up at the board, putting up a year long curriculum, and most of the students in my row were looking out the window or passing notes. I looked at Evelyn, and she was drawing in an empty notebook.

On my other side, sitting right next to me, was a girl with black hair, one I didn't recognize. She had a very exotic look about her, and I tried my hardest to determine whether or not she had grown up in La Push. She turned around and saw me staring, but instead of catching me out, she smiled. I smiled back and whispered to her

"Hey, are you new here?"

She nodded and whispered back "Yeah. I'm Rani."

"Rani? That's a cool name. Where's it from?" I asked, determined to get behind the mystery.

"India," she murmured. "I just moved from there last week."

_India. Duh. Long black hair and exotic looks. But she doesn't have any hint of an accent._

"That must have been hard. Did you live there your whole life?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as low as I could.

We whispered back and forth for most of the class, and I learned that Rani and I shared a lot of the same interests. She played guitar and sang too, but more Hindi songs than English. By the time the bell rang, we had made a plan to play a duet together one day and she had promised to make me watch a Hindi movie, as long as I introduced her to Taco Bell.

While we walked out, I introduced her to Evelyn and figured out I had my next class with her too. We said goodbye to Evelyn and walked to our lockers.

By the time lunch came around, I was shocked at how alike we were. We couldn't stop talking about every little thing. We talked so much that our second period teacher had to separate us.

We walked into the cafeteria, and found Jeremy sticking his tongue down Evelyn's throat at our regular table. I rolled my eyes toward Rani, and slammed my book down on the table, causing them to separate.

"Gross you guys. People eat food here."

Evelyn shrugged and took out her brown paper bag and split her sandwich with me while I introduced Jeremy and Rani.

"Wait did you say Sprinkles?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked down at the table.

I snickered and nodded to Rani. "We call him Cupcake," I said.

Jeremy groaned, and banged his head on the table. "I am 18 years old and you people refuse to call me by my birth name. Its JE-RUH-MEE," he said, enunciating every syllable.

Evelyn and I snickered, while Rani made a sad face. "I feel for you man. Can you imagine growing up in an American school? People kept calling me Ran-E. My name is Rah-nee, damn it, it's not that hard!"

Jeremy looked at Rani with a new found respect.

"Give me five man," Jeremy said, holding up his hand. "Finally, someone who understands how I feel! It's a miracle."

"I understand how you feel, but that doesn't mean I'm going to call you Jeremy. Cupcake is far cuter, and it makes you angry," Rani said. Jeremy lowered his hand and narrowed his eyes in her direction.

"Awww. Is the widdle Cupcake gedding maaaaad?" She said in baby talk. Evelyn and I burst out laughing, while Jeremy just shook his head.

Lunch passed like that, as did the rest of the day, with Rani cracking jokes with Jeremy while he just grinned and bore it, knowing it would do no good to try and stop her. When class was over for the day, the four of us walked outside while we waited for our rides.

"Hey, don't take it to heart Cupcake. I'm only teasing," Rani said, wanting to clear the air.

Jeremy smiled and said "It's allright. I'm pretty much used to it by now with these two," and gestured to me and Ev. We smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek each just as Quil pulled up in the car.

I hugged them all goodbye and got in the car, not noticing Quil staring at Jeremy.

"Who was that?" he asked, the minute we pulled out of the lot. His voice was low, and he was concentrating a little too hard on the road.

"What do you mean who was that? It's Jeremy," I said. Of course he knew Jeremy. He was the one who pushed me to be friends with him, once he knew that Jeremy only had eyes for Evelyn.

Quil nearly crashed the car.

"That was JEREMY? Little Cupcake Sprinkles? No freaking way!" I rolled my eyes at his surprise.

"Duh. Who else would it be?"

He was still shell shocked, and asked "Jeez what happened to that kid? He shot up like a foot in the last year!" His tone was considerably lighter, but still high from astonishment.

I realized that Quil had not seen Jeremy since the end of our sophomore year, nearly a year and a half ago.

"I guess. I saw him every day so I didn't really notice the change. Why does it matter?"

Quil stuttered "Oh…I was just wondering-not really wondering, more of a natural curiousity, you know, speaking of that, I once heard -"

"Quil."

"I was wondering why you kissed him."

I rolled my eyes. _Overprotective fool. _

"So how was your first day," he asked, changing the subject.

"Good. I met this new girl named Rani, who's just like me."

He nodded silently. Then, without taking his eyes off the road, with intensity to make anyone crumple, he said "There's no one like you Claire."


	12. QuilQuilQuilQuil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It's all property of S.M. **

By the time Friday came around, I was already exhausted.

When school was over, I already had two essays, a lab report, and a novel to finish off. And it was only the first week of school. I had barely gotten any sleep the night before, and Evelyn, Jeremy and I were taking Rani out tonight. I was so tired, and my bag was so heavy it was tipping me over when I walked out of the school and towards Quil's car. He saw me stumbling, and jumped out of the car to help me.

"Man, they really don't take senior year lightly," I said to him as he took my bag off my shoulder. With the weight suddenly lifted, I got my sense of balance messed up and walked right into him.

"Whoaa, you okay there?" he asked, putting his arm around my waist to steady me. As it always did when he touched me, my stomach began to flutter.

I mumbled "yeah" looking down at the floor. As we walked towards the car, I noticed his arm stayed exactly where it was.

After a night of partying with our high school students, Evelyn and I came home around 3:30 AM feeling deader than ever.

"Ugh I can't believe I have to wake up at 7:00 tommorow," Evelyn groaned as she climbed into the bed.

I shrugged at her before turning out the light. "That's what you get for forgetting your keys at home."

"My dad will kill me if he catches me sneaking in at his hour. You know that. So what am I supposed to do?"

I said nothing, just climbed in the bed beside her. Thanks to the moonlight floating in through my windows, I could still see everything around me.

"At least you can go home and go back to bed. I have to help set up for the engagement party tomorrow," I complained.

"You're coming, right?" I asked after a few minutes.

Evelyn, already half asleep, nodded with her eyes closed and mumbled something incoherent.

I shoved her.

"I said, Embry gave Jeremy an invitation last week, and he asked me to be his date," she told me again, louder this time.

"Date?" I asked. Her eyes flew open and found mine.

"Yeah," she said cautiously.

I took a deep breath. "Ev, are you really going down this road again?"

"It's not the same. Things are different this time," she decided after a pause.

"Who are you convincing? You break his heart every few months. Isn't it time to move on."

She pulled a pillow over her head and turned her back to me.

"It's too late for this conversation. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Okay. But we WILL talk about it," I said, succumbing to my exhaustion and falling asleep.

I'm awoken at 7:30 the next morning by aunt Emily.

"Hey hon. Breakfast is on the table. Eat something, and then come straight to the hotel to help set up, okay?"

I nod and close my eyes again, until I hear her car pull out of the driveway. Next to me, there's a note lying on the bed.

_Hey,_

_As in your normal fashion, you sleep like a dead person. But HA HA Emily said you have to go help set up. So there. I'll come by later to help you get ready, kay?_

_Evelyn _

She had, in her typical manner, ended the note with a smiley face and heart next to her fancy signature.

I smiled and got out of bed to get ready. I put my hair up in the highest ponytail possible and didn't bother putting on any make-up, knowing it would sweat off anyway.

_Ten ridiculously strong wolves and they want a 17 year old girl with no muscle content to help them out. _

By the time I got to the hotel, all the women except June were already setting up. The party was to be held in the nicest hotel on the reservation, whose rooftop garden overlooked the beach. It didn't hurt that the hotel was owned by Evelyn's father, who allowed us the garden at nearly half the price.

Tables were being put down by the Leah and Sam, the only guy there. Honor and Emily were helping put down the chairs around said tables. Sharon was holding a clipboard over her large, pregnant belly and instructing Kim on how to lay out the bar. Rachel was hanging decorations around the door and was the only one working alone, so I asked her if she needed help.

"Oh good, you're finally here. Can you…" she looked around, assessing what had yet to be completed. "There," she said pointing to the railing around three sides of the rooftop. "Can you hang the silver twinkly lights around all three sides?"

I picked up the lights and headed to start my work. Hanging lights was unfortunately the kind of work that kept only my hands busy. Every time I circled, the only thing coming through my brain was Quil.

_Quil Quil Quil Quil Quil. _

Before I left to go out with my friends last night, he had sent me a text message.

_C-_

_Have fun tonight. Be careful_

_How does he always manage to do this to me? I'm supposed to be mad at him, but one text message and it's all okay. _

When the first side was done, I moved on to the middle railing, the one facing the ocean. I was hit with a memory of the last party we had all gone to.

At Leah's wedding, everything was perfect. It was normal! I was 14, and Quil was….I actually didn't know how old.

He'd been my "date", and we had danced with me standing on his toes like a little girl. It was so easy. There was no confusion, no secrets, no random feeling popping up out of nowhere.

This was how I spend the next few hours. Just thinking about Quil, and how easy it was, and his eyes, and his body, and his….

"Claire!"

I jumped, and dropped the string of lights I'd been putting up. They fell down two stories and hit the sand on the beach with a _thump_.

I sighed, and turned around. Rachel gave me an apologetic look and said "Sorry about that. But after your done with those, you can go home. What's taking you so long anyway?"

I looked around the garden. It was almost complete, with the exception of tablecloths and flowers being put up. Everyone had left except for Rachel and Kim, and within my daze I'd done absolutely nothing.

I apologized to her and said I'd be gone as soon as I'd finished


	13. Tonight's Gonna Be a Goooooood Night

**Disclaimer: Aren't you guys tired of reading this? If I were S.M. I would so have this published. And name it something awesome. **

By the time I got home, I was thoroughly exhausted. Granted, I didn't do much, but the lack of sleep and bulk of homework and…other things….rolling around in my mind had tired me out. The kids were taking a nap, and Sam and Emily were curled up on the couch. I climbed the stairs to my room and lay down in my bed. Before I knew it, I was out cold.

Four hours later, I was awoken by aunt Emily shoving me awake.

"Claire! Claire wake up, you're already late!"

I shot up, dazed and confused.

"Wha?"

She was already dressed in her blue formal dress and was shoveling makeup and diapers into her purse.

"Claire. It's almost 7. Sam and I have to leave, we have to be there to greet the guests! Oh and you haven't even showered yet. Claire!" she whined again. Her eyes were frantic, and she was looking around the room as if the solution to our problem would be lying there.

"Okay. Here's what were going to do. We're all going to leave, except you. You will shower and get ready in record time, did you hear that, _record time._"

I nodded, a little scared and wanting to laugh at the same time. But then, I was still half asleep.

"Quil will come and pick you up. That's it!" she said, ecstatic. "Okay. Bye honey, hurry up!" she yelled on her way out.

I sat up and tried to gather my bearings. I had about 15 minutes to shower and get dressed and get my makeup on and my hair done. Oh god.

I jumped in the shower, and while I was in there, Evelyn came up.

"Claire? Are you still here?" she yelled to me.

"Ev!" I screamed through shampoo on my face. "Evelyn where have you been! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

She walked into the bathroom, and I saw her shadow through the shower curtain.

"I know, I know, I'm so so sorry! Hitler wouldn't let me leave! He thought I was going to meet my boyfriend. So I had to get ready at home, and I left as soon as I could. Why are you still here?" I giggled at her reference to her father as Hitler, but kept washing my scalp clear. I explained the situation to her, and when I came out of the shower in my towel, she was already ready for me.

"Okay. Put on your robe. The curling iron is warming up, your dress is laid out on the bed, I picked shoes for you and all the makeup your going to need. NOW HURRY."

I did what she said, and sat on the chair that matched my dresser. While I did my makeup, she blow dried and curled my hair. When we were both done, me before her, I stood up to pick up my dress and heard a car outside.

"Shit! How is he here already! It's only 7: 20!"I exclaimed, getting more frantic by the second.

Evelyn put her hands on my shoulders. "Relax, it's Jeremy. I told him to pick me up from here. I have to go, but you look great, just get the dress and shoes on without messing anything up, okay?" I nodded and she walked out. "I'll see you there soon!" she yelled up the stairs.

And then I was alone again. I took a deep breath, and slipped into my dress and shoes. Then I looked in the full length mirror.

My dark brown hair, half pinned up at the top, was held in place by a sparkly green bobby pin that matched my dress. My face was done up, but in the most natural way I could. I hated clumping make up on my face except the basics, so I did the best I could with some blush, lip gloss, eye liner, mascara, and some gold eyeshadow.

And then my eyes fell to my dress. It was a light shade of emerald, one that brought out my hazel eyes and matched the mahogany of my hair. It was tight at the top, tighter than I was used to wearing, and held in place by thin halter straps with gold embroidery on them. It stayed tight until just above my hips, and then flowed out into a swishy fabric until just below my knees. I twirled in to look at the low back of the dress and make sure no bra straps were showing. All clear.

My shoes were light gold too, strappy high heels that criss- crossed at front. I stepped back and smiled to myself. They matched my jewelry of a simply necklace and dangly gold earrings- fake, of course. _Make sure ALL your accessories match Claire. Rule number 7. _I giggled, because Evelyn had taught me well.

_Not bad, Claire. Not bad at all. _

Just as I grabbed a matching gold clutch, I heard Quil's voice up the stairs. Weird, I hadn't even heard the car.

"Claire, are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just stay down there, I'm on my way down!" I yelled back. I filled up my clutch with some emergency money and my phone along with some make up, and turned out the lights on my way out of the room.

"Claire kid we're late, what the hell are you doing?" he said, his voice still yelling. His back was to me and he was facing the front door, so I couldn't see his face yet.

"Chill out," I said in a normal octave, "I'm right here."

He spun quickly, surprised by my close proximity. I was standing at the foot of the stairs, my heel just touching the last step. He looked….wow. There I go, out of adjectives again. He was wearing a black suit with a grey dress shirt underneath, the top two unbuttoned and the jacket of his suit opened. Why did I not remember him looking this good last time he dressed up? God he was sexy.

_NO. Bad Claire. _

Caught up as I was in his appearance, I almost missed him checking out mine. Almost. I saw his eyes drop down and trace my body upwards, sending a shiver through it. He didn't say anything, but when his eyes met mine I saw something in them. They clouded over with…dare I say it, lust?

_NO. Bad Claire. _

"Claire…." He started, sounding pained. "You look….uhm….wow…I…." he trailed off, his skin turning a dark shade of red.

I walked closer to him, nearly pressing my body into his.

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

He drew in a sharp breath and mumbled something incoherent. I grabbed the keys from his hand and started walking out the door.

"I'm driving, stud," I said, and giggled at the thought of what a great view I was giving him from behind.

_Bless Evelyn and her fantastic fashion sense. Oh, tonight's gonna be a goooood night_.


	14. Partayy 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine**

**PART 1**

The car ride was possibly the most awkward I've ever been in, you couldn't cut the tension with a knife.

_Sexual tension? God Claire, what is up with you and your one track mind?!_

When we rode up the parking hill for the hotel, Quil cleared his throat. I looked at him, but he didn't say anything. While we were getting out of the car, he did it again. This time, I shot him an annoyed glare. When the parking attendant took my keys, he smiled widely but kept his eyes south of my face.

_What the hell…._and then I realized why Quil kept clearing his throat. My dress had ridden down when I sat, and was showing a little more than I'd have liked it too. I hid my blush and pulled my dress up, ignoring Quil's smirk.

I walked in the hotel lobby before he did, and sped up when my heels hit the tiling. When I realized he wasn't next to me, I flipped around and raised my eyebrows at how his eyes shot up from my behind to my face. He turned a brighter shade of red when he realized I had seen where his gaze was at.

"Your such a guy, Q." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking.

"Has anyone told you you're kind of cute when you're angry?"

I stopped walking, and turn very slowly.

"Are you….FLIRTING with me?" I demand, secretly thrilled and flattered that he thinks so.

He comes closer and closer until he's standing right behind me, his hand on the small of my back, turning me towards the stairs up to the party.

"Nope," he whispers into my ear. "I'm not flirting with you, because that would make Sam mad. I'm just saying…You're kind of cute when you're angry." He finishes, pushing me to start walking. And then we're going, his arm around my waist, leading me upstairs. I'm still too much in shock to say anything, so I just look ahead.

"CLAIRE!" Evelyn yells before we've even reached the doors, calling the attention of everyone in a 10 foot radius. This, unfortunately, includes Uncle Sam, who stares pointedly at Quil's arm until he shamefully snatches it back, mutters something about getting a drink and runs away before I have a chance to say anything.

_Okaaaayyy then. _

I walk to Evelyn, noticing her pretty blue dress for the first time. It fell to just below her knees, and went beautifully with her golden hair.

"Nice dress," I say.

"Nice date," she shoots back. I giggle and ask "Where's yours?" Just as Jeremy walks over with two drinks in his hand.

"Claire. Oh good. Here, take my drink and I'll go get myself another," he says before running back to the bar.

I shout a "THANKS CUPCAKE" after him, and then turn back to Evelyn. "What's with him," I ask.

She smiles shyly and sips her drink before breaking out

"He's nervous! Claire he's actually nervous. Jeremy hasn't been this nervous around me since I used to call him Germ and push him in front of everyone! And he looks so handsome tonight, look at how handsome he look Claire. He really…" she carries on, and I zone out as I'm prone to do when Evelyn first starts with her Jeremy Rants.

I look around, noticing the photographer taking pictures of the Uley family; Emily in the middle, with her four tuxedo-ed boys surrounding her, even little Charles.

Everyone was scattered, talking to different people or too involved with each other to notice anything. I didn't know whether to cringe or smile at Brady talking to his 8 month old child, Sharon's belly. Sharon just laughed while Brady made embarrassing faces at her insanely large stomach.

_Oh, they're going to have fun trying to deal with twins, _I thought, knowing Brady could barely handle himself.

There was a DJ spinning in one corner of the stage, some crazy dance number that had half the crowd on the dance floor. The rest of the garden was filled with tables, and flowers, and a different picture of June and Embry at each table. At the far end, where we had entered from, there were doors to the restrooms. The door to the males had a black and white picture of Embry with his mouth wide open and his eyes dull, like a deadpan, and the door to the females had a picture of June laughing. I giggled, loving the idea.

"What are you laughing at?" Evelyn demands, snapping out of her rant.

"the pictures on the bathroom doors," I reply, finishing my drink. "Evelyn, I think your date's looking for you,'" I continue, my eyes landing on Jeremy laughing with some girl I've never seen before. Evelyn's eyes narrow, and she fluffs her hair as she walk over.

_This won't be pretty. _

Meanwhile, I'm left alone, looking for someone else to talk to. When did these things become so awkward, I vaguely wonder.

A little while later, after I've successfully mingled with as many people as I recognized, Kim calls my name.

"Claire?" she beckons and I turn around to see her struggling to get out of her chair. I run over and help her up.

"Thanks sweetie. It's only my second trimester and I'm already having trouble. Stupid heels, what was I thinking," she chuckles.

"Maybe you're having twins like Sharon," I suggest, picking up her purse and helping her make her way to the bathroom.

She nearly stumbles, but I catch her in time. "oh dear, don't say that! I can barely handle Laura, and she's such a sweet little girl. Speaking of, what have you done to Quil?"

My head snaps up. "What are you talking about?"

She giggles, and points a manicured finger to where he is, talking to Jared. Even though he's in a conversation, his eyes aren't on Jared.

They're looking right at me.

"The poor boy hasn't stopped looking at you all night. Who could blame him though, the way you look tonight. You certainly have come a long way from the short, shapeless girl he used to know when you were 11."

I blush and look down again, away from his burning gaze.

"How is that a speaking of, Kim?" I question. She shrugs it off, blabbering something I don't even want to try and decipher. I leave her with Emily, who is also in the bathroom, and walk out again.

He was looking at me again. I didn't know what to think anymore. Luckily I didn't have to try. Jake taps my shoulder from behind, and hands me Summer.

"Hey kid, can you please watch Summer while I go make my speech?" he asks, running up to the stage before I even have a chance to reply.

_Sure…._

The DJ turns the music off, and Jake taps the mike.


	15. Partayy 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
PART 2**

"Hello? Testing…" he begins, earning the attention of everyone in the room. The little conversations go quiet, and all eyes are focused on him now. Well almost all. Quil was still watching me from across the room, and in the back of my mind, I remember what Kim said. For the 100th time that night, I thanks the stars for Evelyn.

"Oh good, it works. Hey guys, I'm Jacob, and I will be your host this evening. Welcome to what seems like our annual Quilete party. I know, I know, it seems like the same drill. You get all dressed up and come somewhere different every time, but always to celebrate something or the other with almost everyone you know on the reservation, including some very pretty ladies. Counting, but not limited to, my beautiful wife and daughter. Helloooo, ladies," he finishes in his Casanova tone, earning a laugh from everyone except Honor who buries her face in her hands, and Summer who blows a kiss at her daddy.

"So, like I said, mostly the same thing. Except it's not. Tonight's just like every other night, except…." He pauses. "It's not. Tonight's about two people coming together, and making a promise to make a promise to be together forever. It shouldn't be a big deal, but because it's us, and Emily Uley is a crazy party animal, we make it a big deal." Another laugh, and Emily sticks her tongue out at Jake.

"Tonight is about another chance to get together and celebrate, and all of that, but mostly, it's about my best friend Embry. And my last chance to humiliate him, because his future in-laws will not appreciate these stories at the wedding."

The pack members wolf whistle, causing Jake to say "I know, and ladies, there's something here for you too," earning to cheer from all the girls in the room, including me. I turn to look at Embry, who is giving Jake a death glare and begging him to stop at the same time.

"Sorry buddy," Jake continues, "But this is payback for your best man's speech at my wedding. I won't get to make one of those, since you aren't having a big reception party, so suck it up and deal with the embarrassment now."

By this point, every single person in the room is hooked, and waiting for the show to go on.

"Okay. So story number one. Ladies, this is a guy's one, but hold on because your turn is coming right up." I smile when Jake catches my eye from the stage, thinking what a natural he is. Honor walks over to stand beside me.

"Look at him go. He's a born entertainer, my husband," she says, taking Summer from my arms and into her own.

"I know, he's amazing," I shout over the loud cheer that the crowd just gave out. What'd I miss?

Honor sees my expression, and says "Don't worry, you were there for this story. It's the one from Dylan's second birthday party."

I ask her how she knows, and says "Jake practiced this four times last night. I helped him edit out the R-rated stuff," she snickers, and I laugh along with her, knowing the crazy things these boys have done.

The rest of his speech is equally entertaining, and at one point Jake actually has to calm the crowd. I was in stitches and grabbing on to Honor for support, who was laughing too, albeit not as hard.

"And I'm going to stop here, before the future of my favorite appendage is endangered. But before I do, I just want to say one last thing. When we were teenagers, I remember having a talk with Embry, and all of our boys. We were talking about girls, and love, and marriage. And I remember Embry saying that he wanted to wait a long time to get married. A long, long, _long _time. So, June, for Embry, the one and only marriage hater, to settle down and ask you to marry him? Well , sister-in-law, you must be quite a woman."

_Awww, _I thought, and everyone voiced the same.

"So I'd like you all to please raise your glasses to my best friend Embry, but a little higher for my future sister in law June, the one woman who was able to get what no other could. To Embry and June!" he finished, and earned a standing ovation from everyone in the room.

We all drank to their bright future together and laughed when Jake tried to give Embry a hug, but earned a swift punch in the stomach instead.

A while later, when the DJ chilled the music out, Jake came back on stage.

"Hey, I'm back. Last time, I promise! The DJ is about to play a very special song now, one that is perfect for our 'couple of honor' tonight. Embry, June, would you please come out on the dance floor and dance to your song?"

'I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE, YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T….'

"WHOA!" Jake shouted into the mic, drowning out everyone's laughter and June's horrified look.

"Okay, so OBVIOUSLY that wasn't it. Sorry guys. DJ, whatcha doing man?" Jake joked, trying to hide his own laughter.

When the slow melody came on, the laughter died away as Embry and June walked onto the dance floor and began shuffling from side to side. I couldn't help but feel jealous at the sight of those two. It was like they were made to be together.

_Oh right. Imprint. Guess they really were made for each other_.

I looked down, still wondered by the thought of an imprint. When I looked up, a pair of beautiful brown eyes slammed into mine.

"Claire," Quil said, much closer to me than he was the last time I saw him, "Would you like to dance?"

_YES!_ I wanted to yell, but I just nodded, and tried to keep my cool when he took my hand into his.

We walked to the middle of the dance floor, seeing as everywhere else was taken by pack members and their other halfs – _imprints, sorry. _

I didn't dwell much, my mind was otherwise occupied. Quil stopped us, and spun me into his arms. His hand, his warm, wonderful hand, rested a little higher than my hip, but close enough for me to feel the heat while the other one was still intertwined with mine. I put my hand on his shoulder, and we began awkwardly swaying to the beat.

"Quil. This is so fifth grade." I said, really feeling like I was back in middle school.

"You can come closer, you know. I don't bite," he joked.

"Says the werewolf," I mutter, earning a quick chuckle. Nonetheless, he pulls me closer, close enough for me to put my arm all the way around his neck, and for his arm to wrap around my waist.

Chest to chest. Face to face.

_Wow, this is so not good. _But even as I thought it, I couldn't stop myself from taking it back. It was here, there everywhere, this moment, whatever it was, it just felt…like infinity, again. Like I could be here forever, like it was just natural. It was the always, and it was the never. It was nothing, but it was everything.

I refused to look at him at first, but when he squeezed my hand, I couldn't help it.

_Good god, those eyes. They….shi-_

It was like fire, burning me all the way to my insides and back onto my face. I had to look away; I had to get back my train of thought. I broke eye contact as naturally as I could, not wanting to offend.

My gaze fell on the other couples on the dance floor. Aww, Jeremy and Evelyn. I really really hoped it would be different this time.

Sam and Emily. Jacob and Honor. Paul and Rachel. Jared and Kim. Collin and Leah. Brady and Sharon, who were looking a little awkward with a large bump in between them. But it didn't matter, they went perfectly, just like all the other couples. And the way they looked at each other! Especially the pack, my god. It was like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. The way Jake looked at Honor, the way Jared looked at Kim.

It was so familiar. The way Sam looked at Emily, the way Paul looked at Rachel. It was….

Oh.

my.

god.

It was....

It was the way Quil looked at me.

What. Wait. WHAT?

OH. OH. My god.

_____________________________________________________________________________________-

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger. DONT HATE ME! but yes, she figured it out. i know some of you were questioning her intelligence. but our claire is a smart little cookie. **

**and you can be tooo, just click the little button that says REVIEW.  
**


	16. Take Me Away From Him

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. **

**A/N: woaaahhhh. the response i've gotten after the last few chapters is phenomenal!**

**its a real ego boost to hear positive feedback, i was literally smiling like a retard at my computer screen. **

** i really appreciate the reviews, this is for all (17) of you :P**

**keep reading, and don't freak because it has a purpose, i swear.**

_The way Jake looked at Honor, the way Jared looked at Kim._

_It was so familiar. The way Sam looked at Emily, the way Paul looked at Rachel. It was…._

_Oh my god._

_It was the way Quil looked at me._

_What. Wait. WHAT?_

_OH. OH. My god. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

This doesn't make any sense. I mean, it fits, but it doesn't make any sense. Quil must have felt me stiffen, because he asked what was wrong.

"Quil….but no, what?" I ramble, thinking out loud. He looks confused, but I barely notice. Then I do the math in my head.

"The first time you saw me, I was two."

And there I went. The number kept repeating itself in my head.

_Two. Two. Two years old. Quil, the 16 year old, fell in love with a Two year old. Fell in love with me. Two years old. _

I pulled out of his arms, and did the only thing I could think of.

I ran.

I didn't know how much of a scene I caused, I didn't even look back. I ran past several faces, none of which I cared to recognize at the moment. I ran in my 4 inch heels, in my emerald party dress, I ran.

Ran down the stairs, and out the front door, until I realized I had no car. And had no one to turn to, that wasn't already here, and nowhere to go. I just stood there for a few minutes, trying to shut the voice in my head up.

_Two years old. A baby, a little, two year old baby. And a 16 year old boy. _

"Claire!" Aunt Emily yelled from somewhere behind me. Her voice registered in my head, and I turned around.

"What is it Claire, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, checking my head to feel if I was warm, looking me up and down to make sure I was okay.

"I…." I begin, but forget when I see Sam and Jacob following Quil down the stairs.

They all say my name slowly, being careful not to spook me.

_It's a bit too late for that._

"Claire, sweetie, do you want to sit down?" Sam asks.

"…print, two….I" I try to piece together, the words still not making sense in my head.

Jake removes the smirk off his face, understanding that this is an actual problem, and I didn't just have an adolescent freak out.

"I was two years old….what…how does that even happen?" I finally manage to put together, unable to keep the disgust out of my voice.

I see it on their faces. This was not the reaction, or the problem they expected. I can't look at him yet, so I just focus on moving back and forth between Sam and Emily. They don't say anything, I don't say anything. It's just quiet for a few seconds. Or a few hours, I don't even know. When they still don't say anything, I make myself look at him.

"Quil," I shudder, even his name sounding wrong to me, "I was two years old. You IMPRINTED on a two year old?!" I don't know if I'm shouting, or whispering, or even saying any of this out loud. But his eyes grow pained, so I know he heard me.

By now, other pack members have come down. Jared and Collin ran down sometime, and other people I don't notice.

"Claire," he says, his voice sounding strangled as he moves closer with one arm outstretched.

"NO," I shout, hearing myself clearly for the first time. "Get AWAY from me, you…that's…disgusting." I end in a whisper, not wanting to understand.

"Claire," his voice is trembling, but it doesn't register. I just keep backing away from him, from all of them and their sick little club.

"Claire, it's not like that" he starts again. I don't want to listen, I can't listen, my name doesn't belong in his mouth, and his voice shouldn't be…allowed to say it. His arms reach out again, and their close enough that I can feel the warmth radiating off them. It scares me.

"No. I don't want to hear it."

He tries to say something again, but uncle Sam stops him. "Give her a minute," he says, and then whispers something to Quil that I can't hear. And then another thought hits me.

_Wow, I'm just a fucking light bulb tonight. _

"Emily…you knew?" Everyone stops now, looking between Emily and me with confused glances. "You KNEW. You knew ALL OF IT. You KNEW about Carissa, and you still…."

She shakes her head vigorously, finally understanding why I'm so upset. "Claire, no, it's not like that at all!"

"Take me home. Please." I start, and then proceed to beg. "Please, please, just take me away from him."

He shakes some more, and his edges start to go blurry. Then, after a "NOT HERE QUIL" from uncle Sam, he fades into a blur, he runs away so fast. The last I see is a flash of his fur before he disappears into the forest. Sam and Jared have gone into the forest, after….

Everyone is just watching me now.

Jake comes closer, and I let him, because I need a ride home. "Come with me," he says, and puts his arm around my shoulder, and turns me back towards the hotel lobby. I stop him.

"No, I just want to go home, please."

"I'll take you, I promise, will you just listen to me first? This is a big misunderstanding."

"No Jake. Just take me home, I don't want to talk about it. I won't get into the car with you unless you promise. I don't want to talk about it," I repeat. "I can't," and then the tears that were threatening to fall finally drip, leaving a trail down my face. I sit down on the rocks by the valet's podium.

"Claire," he says softer this time, noticing the tears, and kneels down next to me. I can't say anything, because I'm sobbing at this point.

"Why…me," I spit out, somewhere between sobs and hiccups. Emily is ushering everyone back up to the party, and Collin is asking the valet for Jake's car.

"It's just like…with Carissa, It's the same thing with me….why me….why wasn't it me, he hurt her…." I barely understand myself at this point, not even listening to what's coming out of my mouth.

"The car's here Jake," Collin says, and hands him the keys. I'm being ushered into the front seat, and then we're driving.

When we finally leave the hotel, I catch sight of a ripped grey shirt and a discarded jacket on the floor by some trees.


	17. She Was Just a Baby

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

We take the long way, driving on the road parallel to the beach, so I can see the ocean. We don't say anything, and I'm thankful that Jake knows when to shut up. And then I realize that I'm ruining his best friends engagement party, and the guilt comes on. And with it, a fresh new wave of tears.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," I hiccup again. "I'm sorry I ruined the party and your speeches and you were doing so well and I made you leave-"

"Shut it, kid. This is so the LAST thing we need to be talking about."

"You promised." He pulls over, and turns the engine off.

"What were you saying back there about Carissa? What does this have to do with her?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

_They don't know. None of them, except Emily. Which means Sam too. And they still let me hang around with a pedophile. _

The tears stop for a few minutes, the memory of my older sister Carissa so worn out that I can't spill more for her.

"Jake…do you remember Carissa?"

"I think so….your family came to visit once, when your mom was pregnant with you. How was old was she then?"

"four."

He doesn't ask anymore, and I don't volunteer anymore.

"Claire, you're getting this all wrong, Quil never-"

"Stop, you promised Jake, I don't want to hear it."

"I know you don't, but you have to! You're getting it all wrong, and unnecessarily causing pain. For both of you. I mean, if you knew-"

"Did you know that Carissa was abused?" He stops talking now, and turns his whole body around in the tiny car.

_I'm sorry Carissa. I'm so sorry Carissa_.

I continue, knowing if I stop now the story would never come out.

"The same night I was born. While my parents were at the hospital. The man who was supposed to baby sit her…." I choke.

"He hurt her Jake. More than that, he touched her. She was-just a baby," and I'm stuttering again, a little overtaken by the rivers flowing out of my eyes. Jake jumps out of the car, and is over on my side before I can realize it. He pulls me out, so I'm standing next to him, and envelopes me in his melting warmth.

We stay like that for a few minutes, with his arms around me on the interstate by exit 44.

"My sister was a bore, Jake," I mumble into his shirt. "I used to call her boring and stupid for never wanting to go out and never being fun and lively like I was." I don't know what his expression is; my face is still buried in his jacket. He doesn't let go, just holds me tighter.

_I'm so sorry Carissa. _

"I'm sweating."

"Oh. Sorry," he says, and lets go of me. I sit in the car's front seat, facing outwards, with the door still open.

"If I talk, will you listen?" he asks.

I shake my head.

"It's the same thing, Jake. It's just like Carissa."

"NO. Don't ever degrade yourself, or Quil, and think like that. It was NEVER the same thing."

I don't say anything.

"Claire, are you….scared? Scared of Quil?" he asks.

"No. I'm sickened."

He looks like he's going to slap me.

"How do I explain this to you? You've never been more wrong in your life."

"Tomorrow would have been her 21st birthday."

_Happy birthday Carissa_.

He softens again, and takes a deep breath.

"Shut the door Claire," he says as he walks back over to the driver's side.

When we're driving, I notice he doesn't take the exit.

"Jake where are we going?"

"To Quil's."

"No," I protest.

"He won't be there Claire, don't worry," he says, even though he doesn't want to. "I'm so angry right now, but I don't know what to tell you, how to show you. It's not your fault, I understand why you would think that, but it's not like that."

I turn on the radio, and then turn it off. I roll down my window, and then roll it back up. I fidget with my bracelet, and then with my dress.

"Would you calm down please, your making me nervous." He says, as we pull into Quil's driveway. He gets out of the car, and waits for me, but I stay where I am. Jake just looks at me for a moment, analyzing, and then walks to Quil's door. He slams it open, seeing as he doesn't have the key, and disappears inside.

My hands are itching again, and I don't want to go in, but every bone in my body is begging me to.

_Pervert. _

It's Quil. He's my _best _friend. Every single good memory in my life, every single bad memory, every thing, all of it, he's there. And to learn, after all this time, it was for….

I can't even think it. My heart feels broken.

_And to think, I wanted this. I wanted him to like me, I wanted to be with him. _

I feel like my brain is having an argument with itself, my rational side trying to convince me that there has to be an explanation behind it, otherwise Sam and Emily would have never allowed us to get so close. But the other side, my irrational side, the one that seemed to take over when anything related to Quil came up, was arguing otherwise. I just wanted to shut both of them up and go to sleep for 100 years.

Jake comes back out, but I don't realize it until we're driving again.

This time, he takes me home, and I try to put my thoughts on hold and save them for when I'm under the covers.


	18. He Did Everything For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Please read the AN at the bottom!  
**

"I'm sorry Jake," I say, when we're just a few minutes away from the house.

"Kid," he groans. "Stop apologizing. You've had to deal with more trauma in the first 17 years of your life than I would wish on anyone in their whole lifetime. And I can't even imagine what that's like, so I can't tell how you how to feel. But you need to consider some stuff before you flip out, okay? I can see why you think that Quil is a…that he was….that he-"

"He's a creepy pedophilic pervert?" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare. He did everything for you Claire."

After a short awkward pause, he starts again.

"It was never like that. When you were little, when he first saw you, it wasn't love at first sight. In a way, it was, but not in the creepy way that you're thinking. It was more like a big brotherly love."

He sighs, exasperated.

"I really don't know how to explain it to you. But it needs explaining. Will you talk to him?"

"No."

"Fine," he gives in as we pull into the Uley driveway. "But you're going to learn the truth whether you want to or not." Jake turns the engine off, and reaches into the backseat for something. He turns around again, and holds out a shoebox that looks older than I am.

"What is this?"

"If I tell you, will you promise to still look at it? ALL of it?" he bargains.

I contemplate for a minute, and then ask a question.

"Where did you get it?"

"From Quil's," he says, like I'm slightly retarded. "You just saw me bring it out, what is up with you?"

"Sorry, I was thinking. And no."

"Claire," he reasons.

"No," I persist. "Just tell me what it is."

He takes off the lid of the box, and just about showers his lap with dust while doing it.

"Jesus Jake, how old is this thing?"

He looks up at me, eyeing my reaction. "About 15 years."

I pull back a little, realizing when.

"I was two."

He nods, and then pulls out a stack of envelopes that are bound together in rubber bands. The pile is nearly as big as Jake's face, so when it's out it leaves the box mostly empty except for a few dusty photographs and other things I don't recognize.

"When Quil first imprinted," he says, and seeing me cringe, he switches to "When it first happened, nobody was in favor of it. Nobody could be, because like you, we thought it was…wrong. But when we realized it wasn't…it wasn't…."

He tries to be delicate around the sensitive situation. "When we realized it wasn't the way you're thinking right now, we came around to it. Especially your aunt Emily, because she hated Quil at first. She thought the same thing you did, and she was crazy protective of her niece. Now, I see why. But, like I said, when she understood, she was all for it. She was the one who encouraged Quil to leave some kind of documentation of his feelings, or whatever he was going through, to help you understand it when it was time for that. Because he was only the second one of the pack to imprint, it was harder for him, so he talked to Sam a lot, and kind of…got the lowdown, on how he was feeling."

"He wrote you letters, Claire. Each letter here is addressed to you, and there's some other stuff in the box that I don't know about. He was going to give you the whole thing on your 18th birthday, when he planned to tell you about it."

I'm too in shock to do anything except mumble a short "how did you know?" as I take the pile of letters out of his hands. Sure enough, the top one is addressed to me, as I can presume the rest are.

"Only me and Emily know. He showed us a while ago. I think he stopped writing two or three years ago, I don't know why. You should ask him."

I put the pile back in the box, and cover it again.

"I'm not sure I want to read these Jake."

He takes the box from the armrest and plops it in my lap.

"And I'm sure, you do. Trust me Claire, this will explain everything. I think you'll feel a lot better when you're finished," he convinces me.

"Am I even allowed yet?" I ask, Sam's angry face coming into my mind.

"Sam will definitely be okay with it, this is a special circumstance. And Quil….well, he's going to kick my ass. But hopefully a phone call from you will make that okay?"

"I can't talk to him yet Jake. But tell him….tell him I'll read them and talk to him after, okay? Depending on what they say." I wipe the last of my tears from my eyes, fix the back of my shoe, and get out of the car.

But before I go into the house, I slap the hood and yell "Get out of the car, Black."

He does, and in speed that would have the werewolves surprised, I put my arms around his waist and give him the tightest hug I possibly can.

"Thank you. This is the second time you've very possible saved my life, and I owe you big time for it"

He chuckles a little, and hugs me back. "Anytime, kiddo, I'm always here. But once more, and I really will be kicked out of the pack," he jokes.

I grab the box from where I left it, and run up the front stairs onto the porch.

_Keys…_

Shit. I left my purse at the party, in my rush to get away. I call after Jake, and he slams the door open for me.

_Stupid werewolves and their stupid inhuman strength. _

After a quick assurance that he'll make sure my purse comes home with Sam, he's gone, and I'm in the house. It's so quiet; I start to worry for a moment. This house is always filled with someone, whether it's the kids or 9 ginormous werewolves. I've never actually been alone here, and the idea is unnerving. I run up the stairs and shut my bedroom door.

Now that I'm here, I don't know what to do. I look around, and see my room in a state of chaos

_Well, nothing new there…_

The makeup and hair styling crap is still scattered around my dresser, reminding me of the rush I left in. My bed is a mess, with a hanger and three different shoe options lying on it.

I realize that my phone is still at the party, so I can't call Evelyn. Or Quil, whose usually my first option.

I eye the box, staring at me from the foot of the bed.

_It's not like I have anything better to do…_

I kick my heels off, move everything off the bed, jump on, and pull the box towards me. I hear other objects rattling around, but I just want to read his writing before anything else. Finally, time for some answers.

I slip off the rubber bands, and pick up the first one. It's dated to the day after my second birthday.

I rip open the envelope as carefully as I can, and take the crumbling paper out. Unfolded, I can see messy handwriting, it looks vaguely like Quil's, but a younger Quil. A carefree, adolescent Quil. I take a deep breath, and begin.

_Dear Claire…._

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! But don't worry, it'll be worth it. **

**but before that, i need your help. i wont be able to write for some time, and i want**

**to get you the next chapter ASAP. so tell me what you think should be written**

**in Quil's letters. anything at all, just suggest it, or put a spin**

**on it or something, and if i like it, i'll put it in the story**

**and give you credit. seriously, because writers**

**block is starting to set in and its not exactly**

**fun. so please help :) and while your at it, Revieeeewwwww**


	19. Born For You

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. **

**AN: GUYS. Wow. Your reviews make me smile so much! I gotta say, it feels good to get such positive feedback, I NEVER expected this kind of response. Now. This. This chapter was the hardest to write, I have no idea what Quil would have said, and I wrote this on the plane, so I'm sorry if it's a little iffy. But still, review and tell me what you think!**

Dear Claire,

So….this is my first letter to you. And I'm not quite sure what to write yet, but Emily said the words would come to me as soon as I started. 

Do you know you call her Emwy? When you first said it, Embry freaked out and thought his name was your first word. I know, why are we friends with him again?

I met you last week for the first time Claire. Sam and Emily asked us to meet their favorite little nieces. I don't know about your sister, but you certainly proved yourself.

When I saw you, I literally felt like someone ripped the ground out from beneath my feet. It was sooo weird Claire, I thought I was dying or something...I don't really know how to explain it, but it was the best and worst I've ever felt. It felt like I realized what I was born for, you know? Like I was made just to protect you, and make you the most looked after kid on the planet. But the bad feelings came along with it too. I wasn't so comfortable with it at first. And trust me, neither was anyone else. But when I finally understood it, they did too and it seemed to work out. Well, all except the minor detail that you don't live here. 

You're leaving La Push tomorrow night, and going back home. I don't know what I'm going to do without you, because even leaving you for the night was painful. It's like I physically can't be apart from you. Well it's time for me to come pick you up and take you to the beach, so I guess I'll see you soon? Well, see you soon as a two year old, but you won't be reading this until much later. So. Um. Take care? 

From, Quil. 

I wanted to laugh out loud. He sounded exactly as I imaged he would, an awkward, gawky teenager who isn't really sure of what the hell he's doing. And I guess he hasn't said anything creepy yet, but it's not like he would admit that in a letter.

I folded it up and put it back in its place, grabbing the next one on the way.

This one was dated just one day after, so the night I left La Push as a two year old.

Dear Claire, 

So we just sent you guys off from Emily's. I don't know if I'll miss you yet, but I do know that saying goodbye to you was one of the hardest things I've ever done. And I don't know if you even understood what I was saying! I hope you visit soon Claire, it just doesn't compute to me how I'll be without you.

When I saw you, it was like every single relation in my life had broken, every single attachment, and in it's place an insanely strong bond with you formed. Now how am I supposed to leave that for the next few months?

I keep worrying about who'll take care of you back home. No offence to your parents, but it's not like they can fight off hungry bloodsuckers. I wish there was some way I could come with you, because god knows I'd be there as fast as I could run. But Sam says we have to finish high school, or else we'll become useless bums. 

I go back to school next week, after Christmas break. I'll talk to you soon, okay? I'll come visit as soon as I can.

From, Quil . 

This was like my new daytime Soap. All I wanted to do was keep reading, and keep reading until I came to a valid conclusion.

_Number 3, here I come_

Dear Claire, 

Today I planned your next visit. First, I'll take you to the beach, because I know how much fun you had this time. We can play in the water, as long as it isn't too cold. After that, we can go to the amusement park, provided you're not too scared of rides. It'll be completely up to you, as long as there's no danger involved. 

Yesterday was my first day of school after Christmas break. It felt weird to be back, and I didn't like it. I had to fight all of my instincts to not jump in my car and drive 6 hours to see you. Also, our teachers have decided torture is now legal, and are piling on homework and projects like there's no tomorrow. I'll try my best to keep writing as often as I can, but between pack work, and homework, I feel like I'll have no time. 

I just got off the phone with you! Your voice is so cute Claire; I wish you could stay this age as long as possible. You gurgled a lot, and I asked you about your day but I didn't understand what you said. It's okay, we'll talk on the phone for another three years, and the second I graduate high school I'm coming over to be your permanent baby sitter. Gotta make sure nothing bad happens to you. Well, I have work to do. Miss you,

From, Quil. 

So…there really was nothing gross about it. It was pretty opposite; he wanted me to stay two years old! The next one is dated a few months later;

Dear Claire, 

I had a talk with Sam yesterday. He told me that he talked to your mother, and explained it everything to her. She was creeped out at first, I don't know why, but when she realized that I thought of you as a little sister, she cooled down and accepted it. She also said, I can officially tell you when your 18!

_Oh my god. Mom knew? _My mother knew about this? I stopped reading for a minute, and thought of what she would say to me if she were here. She would know exactly what to say, wouldn't she? My eyes search for the old picture I have of her on my dresser. I look back down to the letter in my hands

So I guess that's when you'll be reading this. Wow. I just realized this is technically my way of telling you that I imprinted on you. Well um….Happy 18th Birthday! Your an adorable baby, Claire, and I think you have a very bright future. You are also my favorite person in the world, and the thought of ever being without you again makes me want to say 'La Push me off a cliff'.

I giggle.

The thought of you as an 18 year old worries me just a little. You're going to grow up to be a beautiful girl, we're going to have to keep an eye on all the boys chasing after you. Anyways. I get to call you as often as I want now, thanks to Sam. So I'll talk to you soon!

From, Quil. 

_Oh my god. _So he never did think of me romantically at that age. He wished me happy birthday as an 18 year old, and the thought never even entered his mind!

_It's NOT like Carissa! _

I take a deep breath of relief, thankful that I'll be able to talk to my best friend again without thinking of him as a creep. The other part, the actual imprint part, hasn't registered in my brain just yet.

I open the next one, as I hear a car pull into the driveway. A quick look at the clock tells me it's been longer than I'd realized, and the party must have ended. Oh well, no point running down to them, they'll be at my door within minutes.

Dear Claire, 

I start the next one, dated that summer.

I get to see you in just a few hours! I can hardly wait. We're in the car, so I'm sorry if my handwriting is shaky. But I just had to tell you, I can barely wait to see how much you've grown. Your mom even told me you started walking, I'm so proud!

_God, he sounds like a proud parent. _

Another thing. I bombed nearly all of my finals, and Emily is so mad she almost didn't let me come. But Sam, thankfully, the only one who understands my desperation to see you, convinced her, and here we are! In the first part of the car ride, I heard about Sam's imprint, and all the trouble it caused. Apparently, Sam was dating Leah when he imprinted on her cousin, Emily, at the time. Whoo boy, the mess he made. It totally explains why things are still so awkward. 

I hear footsteps on the stairs, and finish the letter quickly before they get here.

Thank god my case wasn't like that. Well, anyways, writing this seems so pointless when I'm going to see your twinkly little eyes in just a few hours. See you soon!

From, Quil. 

And then my door slammed open.


	20. He's not JUST Quil, He's QUIL

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyythiinggggg….apparently the other way was 'bad grammer' whatever, keep reading **

"Claire! Sweetheart, are you okay?" Emily asks, her face etched in worry lines. She runs through, and comes and sits on my bed, her eyes on my face the whole time.

_Searching for tears? _

"Your face is going to stay like that Aunt Em," I joke, letting her know it's okay.

She visibly relaxes, and starts to talk insanely fast.

"Claire listen to me, I know you don't want to but you have to because your hurting Quil and yourself without even realizing it what he feels for you now is different from what he felt for you then, it wasn't what you're thinking at all, it wasn't like with Carissa-"

"I know," I cut her off before she gives herself a seizure. "I know."

Uncle Sam walks into the room, and he does the same once-over like Emily did, making sure I'm okay. He then looks at the bed, and sees the contents of the box spread out. Emily follows his gaze, and realizing clicks like a lightbulb just went on.

"Wow, I haven't seen these letters in years. Where did you get these?" she asks, awed that they still exist. Her fingers play with one of them, the one I just finished reading.

"Jake showed them to me. That's how I know, he explains it all, I feel so much better," I admit, glad that the trouble is over.

"I'm very happy for that, but maybe you should talk to Quil? I think he deserves to know your not disgusted by him at all," Sam said.

_Shit. Quil. _

Emily stops him. "Wait. Before that, I think we should talk about this."

"Talk about what?" I ask.

"Imprinting. You and Quil, everything. I know it seems like everything can go back to normal but we need to make sure you understand everything and are okay with it."

"I do understand everything," I say and stand up, ready to leave. But Sam comes over and sits me back down.

"Not yet kiddo," he says. "There is still a lot we have to talk about."

I sigh and cross my legs delicately, since I'm still wearing my party dress. "Ok. Shoot."

Sam sits down next to Emily. They look at each other, and then back at me.

"So where to begin…" She says, and it's silent for a few seconds.

"Quil imprinted on you when you were two and you came to visit with your family. One look at you and you became his only reason to live," Sam begins. "None of us actually understand the general mechanics of imprinting, but the feeling is stronger than everything in the world, its stronger than hate or anger and sometimes even love. When Quil imprinted on you, there was never anything romantic or wrong about it. It was just that you became the center of his world, and that was it."

"His feelings changed as you grew," Emily takes over now. "First, he was an older brother. When you hit your teenage years, he simply became a friend. But when you grew into a young lady, he started to think of you as more."

I blush, feeling the heat from ears down to my neck. I sneak a glance at Sam, and notice he's pointedly looking away. Emily, still the most mature, is smiling at me.

"It's not my or Sam's place to tell you how he feels now. As you can imagine, he's probably in a lot of pain and you should call him as soon as –"

"Wait," Sam interrupts. I look up at the sharp tone in his voice. "You're still not 18 yet." I glare at him.

"And your point is…."

He stands up. "I will support any relationship you want to have with Quil. But before your 18th birthday, it will be as platonic as possible."

I glance at Emily. She shrugs. "What does that mean?" I ask.

"It….uh…no..kissing," he mumbles. I can't giggle at his embarrassment, because the thought of kissing Quil overtakes me. I want to jump under my covers so I can think about this some more, and think about what it means. Do I want to kiss Quil? Its not as if he'd be my first kiss, I've kissed a few guys before. I've done more than kiss a few guys before. But its Quil. I picture it, and nearly melt into the floor.

"Claire?" Emily asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turn red all over again, and look down.

"Is that clear?" Sam asks.

"Uhm…crystal."

"Good. You can go see Quil now, but be back by 11 and make sure he drops you home." Emily squeezes my hand as Sam says this and is looking avidly at my face. I raise my eyebrows in question, to ask what she wants.

"Sam, can you give me a few moments alone with Claire please?" She says, still looking right at me. Before he can leave the room, I say "midnight."

He turns and shakes his head.

"Uncle Sam its already 10 now, and Quil lives nearly 15 minutes away. By the time I get there and apologize, I'd have to leave to come."

"No."

"Sam" Emily cajoles. He looks at her and exhales.

"Fine. Be home by 11:45, not a minute later," and he walks out the door. I look at Emily and she's still smiling at me, with that weird, knowing look. I wait for her to say something, but she doesn't. Her eyes search mine, and her eyebrows are raised, as if asking me a question.

"What!" I ask, finally expressing my confusion. She smiles even wider, and releases my hand to put it in my hair. She tucks a strand behind my ear, and takes my hand again.

"This whole time, we've been revealing all of Quil's feelings for you. Be warned, there is still lots to be said, but only he can say it to you. I realize we never thought to ask you yours."

I don't say anything, just bite my lip and roam my eyes around the entire room.

"Claire. Do you see Quil as more than a friend?" I shudder a little, and stand up. I walk from one end of the room to the other, starting to pace back and forth, aware of Emily's eyes on me the whole time. Before I can think of a way to delicately explain how Quil was literally all I thought about, she stopped my pacing.

"Nevermind sweetheart, it's really obvious. Now go talk to him before you explode, you and I can continue this conversation later." I shoot her a grateful look, and she adds "but we WILL continue this later. Be home by midnight."

She throws me the car keys, and I'm halfway out the door before she stops me.

"Wait, Claire, don't you need shoes!" I look down and notice my bare feet. I turn back, tug my heels back on, but before I leave, I glance in the mirror.

_Yikes. _

All those tears I'd cried had left their mark on my face. There were black smudges around my eyes and salt stains on my cheeks. My hair was half out of it's sparkly clip and looked like a mess.

"Yikes," I say again, this time verbalizing my feelings. Emily shakes her head.

"Such a teenage girl," she sighs as she walks out the door. I splash water on my face and let my hair down, leaving it looking more natural.

_Quil likes it when I wear my hair down. _

A shiver of excitement runs through me again, and before I have time to stop myself again, I scramble out the door.

It was raining as I drove to his house. I didn't know whether to consider that a good sign, seeing as we both loved the rain, or as a bad omen. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew everything was going to change.

As I pulled into his driveway, my heart sped up to double time. I stayed in the car for a few minutes, just waiting and thinking. I listened to the pitter patter of the rain, and it calmed me down. But not enough that I could actually get out of the car.

_What now?_

I realize that I'm being slightly overdramatic, and its just Quil.

_He's not JUST Quil. He's QUIL._

A knock on the window breaks my train of thought. I see Embry completely soaked, his hair stuck to his forehead. I can hear the deafening wind even with my windows closed, but he was shirtless.

I roll down the window and have to shout over the wind so he could hear me.

"What are you doing here?"

He rolls his eyes. "What do you think? Please stop wasting time and go talk to him. NOW."

I turn off the engine and stick the key in my dress pocket. But before I roll up the window and get out, something occurs to me.

"Embry!" He steps closer to the car. "I'm really sorry about today, I didn't mean to ruin your party and it was so selfish of me to poop all over your day with June especially after everything you guys have been through you deserved today and I'm so so sorry but –"

Before I can finish my sentence, he pulls me out of the car and shoves me toward the house.

"Stop wasting time Claire-kid, you know this is way more important than some silly party. Now hurry up, I have to go home to my fiancé," he says with a smile. I smile back, knowing all is forgiven. With a final deep breath, I run up the driveway and knock on the door.


	21. Be Still, My Heart

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Enjoy!**

With each knock, my heart skips an extra beat.

_Oh god oh god oh god._

It occurs to me that I probably look no better than a drowned rat. I feel my bangs sticking to my cheeks and my dress clinging to me, making it tighter than before. The dirty rain water was seeping into my heels and making me shiver, so finally foregoing all proprieties, I shove the door open.

_I did it for the shoes_.

The air is blowing cold in Quil's house. My teeth begin to chatter and I put my arms around myself to keep myself warm. I'm still just standing here, waiting for him to realize I'm here and come say something, but nothing.

_Ugh, what a frustrating boy_.

I give up, and stomp my way down the hallway. Before I can pound on his door and beg him to let me in, he already opens it.

_Quil_. I internally sigh, in my freezing state, in anticipation, in just goddamn relief that this whole nightmare of not knowing and fighting with my best friend was finally over.

"You're shivering," he says, and pulls me into his room. His hand around my elbow lights a fire inside me, hot enough to warm me all over.

I was still shivering, but for different reasons.

He gives me a pair of my old jeans that I'd left here – _I'd been looking for these! – _and offers me a black sweatshirt that matches his muscle tee without looking at me.

I take them, but instead of putting them on, I just squeeze them against me. He waits, still not saying anything, still not looking at me. I have absolutely no idea what to do. Do I sit down? But then I'd make his bed wet. Do I say something? What do I say? Do I say how I feel? Do I wait for him to say something? What is he going to say? What if he decides he doesn't want me anymore? The thought makes me shudder.

"Claire, go change, you're freezing."

"I'm sorry." I blurt out, concentrating on the jewels in my heels as hard as I can.

"For freezing?" My head snaps up. He's not smiling yet, but his joke relaxes me. We're standing rather awkwardly. His hands are in his pockets and his eyes are everywhere but on mine. I'm on the other end of the room, dripping water everywhere and clutching onto his clothes for dear life.

"Quil I didn't know. I don't know how I could have ever thought something so horrible about you but I didn't mean it. Jake showed me your letters."

His eyes widen and he looks away.

"I'm sorry that he had to do that because I was too stubborn and scared to listen to anybody else. I'm sorry I ever thought that and hurt you...I…um...know everything now."

I don't know what else to say. He's still not looking at me.

"I'm sorry I came, I'll leave." The embarrassment courses through my veins. Why was he being like this? I didn't know anything, and I'd apologized, why was he doing this?

I fling the clothes onto his bed and walk towards his door. Before I can open it though, a hand grabs my wrist and stops me. I turn around.

_Whoa. _

He's closer than I'd thought he would be. I can sense the heat of his body on mine, can see the flecks of green in his eyes, can feel his breath on my forehead, on my cheek.

"Claire don't apologize. I didn't know. Your sister…"

I can barely concentrate on what he's saying, his closeness is intoxicating me.

I stutter something out, and tear my eyes away from his. He steps away, and I'm cold.

He notices. "Go change Claire, we can talk when you get out."

I oblige this time, as I feel the water drip from my hair down my back. He leaves the room, and I change as fast as I can. I braid my hair, leaving only my bangs out.

The sweatshirt smells like him.

When I walk to the kitchen, there's a mug of something steaming in his hands. He looks me up and down and I feel self-conscious, so I play with my hair. He puts the mug down.

"So you know everything."

We're standing on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, but at the end, so there isn't anything actually standing in our way.

I nod.

"You understand all of it."

I nod again.

"There's no questions, nothing you want to ask me?"

I shake my head this time.

"Claire. The last few hours of my life have been straight up torture. Worse than pulling my fingers off. Please say something and make this okay?"

It occurs to be that he's pleading. I still say nothing.

"You're my best friend and I love you. I've loved you since I've known you. And since I've known you, I know you can't shut up. And this is the one time you choose to stay silent?"

_What do I say? _Suddenly I can't take it anymore.

_Enough of this nonsense. _

"Quil do you like me? As more than a best friend?"

"Yes. A lot." He blurts out, before I have the chance to be embarrassed about my boldness.

I look down and smile.

_Finally_.

"Did you read all the letters?" He asks.

I shake my head. "I only got through 4 or 5. Why?"

"Don't read the rest of them," before I can protest, he adds a "yet." He comes closer to me, but not as close as before.

"Those feelings are from the past. They are still important, but I want now."

_Wha?_

He senses my confusion.

"Claire. I want to tell you how I feel _now_."

He's closer now, as close as before. I feel the warmth radiating off him, seeping into my heart and soul.

My heart speeds up a little bit, and he whispers. Softly, but I hear him.

"Do you like _me _Claire? As more than a best friend?"

I swallow. He mistakes my hesitation and begins to step away, but I make a sound in protest.

_Yes. _

"Claire?"

"Yes," I say, out loud this time, and blush all over. I, for the life of me, cannot bring myself to look at him.

I bite my lip. He's quite for a while, and so I have to sneak a glance at his face.

He's smiling down at me, eyes light, dimples and everything.

_Be still, my heart._

I feel like the heat from my cheeks has dried my hair all over. This whole shyness thing is new for us.

"Now what?" I ask. He moves me closer to the counter, and now it separates us. I can't see the green in his eyes anymore. He holds my hand across the counter, and his eyes lock dead onto mine. I feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle of joy onto the floor.

"You're still cold. Drink." He motions to the cup. I pick it up with my free hand and swallow a sip, keeping my eyes on his the whole time. Hot chocolate.

_My favorite._

I keep drinking, and when I'm finished, he takes the cup from my hands and puts it down.

"I'd like to take you out. On a date. Next weekend."

I nod, the butterflies in my stomach multiplying.

"Friday night? I'll pick you up at 7."

I smile at the lack of originality.

"You don't get to say no. I've waited too long for this."

His fingers snake between mine, intertwining our hands.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Could you be any more cliché?" I ask, finally understanding the absurdity of the situation. This Friday night, I had a date with my best friend. A guy who'd been in love with me for 15 years.

He smiles too. "Fine, 7:30. Better?"

I laugh, and punch him with my free hand. At the mention of time, it occurs to me that I have to be home by midnight.

"Quil, what time is it?"

"11:45," he says, tearing his eyes away from mine to glance at the clock behind my head.

_Shit. _

"Shit."

He gives a nod of understanding, and runs into his room to grab my shoes and the car keys while I put the empty mug of hot chocolate into the sink.

"I'll drop your dress off tomorrow."

I squish into my soaking heels – _sorry Evelyn_ – and wait for him to hand me the keys, but he doesn't.

"I'm driving," I say.

"Claire, its pouring."

"I drove here, didn't I?"

He still refuses to hand me the keys.

"Quil," I plead, getting my voice as desperate as possible.

"Not this time," he smiles, and puts the hood of the sweatshirt over my head. We run out the door and he carries me up into the truck before getting in himself.

We're on our way before I even buckle my seatbelt.


	22. Can You Show Me?

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this whole entire world is this beautiful piece of machinery (my laptop).**

**A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter before wasn't satisfactory! Them finally coming together was probably the most difficult to write, and even thought I hate to say it, it very much reflects the trouble I had. Sorry sorry sorry. I did my best!**

I break the momentary silence. "So tell me."

He takes his eyes of the road and gives me a cheesy smile.

"Tell you what?"

I push his face back towards the road and say "tell me how you feel. You said you wanted to tell me how you feel now."

All of a sudden, I'm not the one blushing. I want to laugh and scream and kiss him senseless.

"Uh..well..Right now? We're kind of on a time crunch." His normally deep voice has gone a pitch higher.

"It's okay. We'll start now and continue later," I probe on. His eyes are locked on the road, but he knows I'm watching him. He says nothing, so I whine.

"Quiiiillll"

"I want to date you," he says after a while. "I want to take you out and be your boyfriend and kiss you and love you and marry you and eventually make you the mother of my children."

_Jesus. _

I grip my seatbelt.

"As long as you've got a plan," I say after a long pause, barely containing my pleasure.

He looks at me, and I go red again. I look down so he doesn't see my mile wide smile.

_This has got to stop._

I blush like a little schoolgirl every time he even glances at me.

_Technically, I am a little schoolgirl. _

"Your turn."

"what."

"Tell me how you feel."

"Don't be such a chick Quil, nobody likes to talk about feelings."

He ruffles my hair.

"Ah ah ah, you're not getting out of this. I want to know how you feel."

"Well you know…um…everything you just said."

"No cheating," he says.

"I um…like Chinese food"

He feigns surprise. "No…." I glare at him. "give me something, Claire-bear," he says.

"Ugh, the dreaded preteen nickname? Really?"

"Desperate times," he justifies. I think of how to eloquently put that I want to jump his bones.

"I want to be with you. I'm not so sure about this whole wife and mother thing. But for a while I've been in a general state of confusion because I didn't know what you were. I didn't know how to act towards you because I started feeling…not friendship things."

He smiles. "Like what?"

"Please don't make me say it," I groan.

"My god Claire, stop being such a guy! I'll go next," he promises.

"Well…" I begin, and he takes my hand from across the clutch.

"I think it started last summer," I continue, "when we went to lake Tahoe with the pack."

I stop, and he motions for me to go on. "You know, we had shared rooms and we went swimming every day and I saw a lot more of you that summer than before."

He groans. "Please don't tell me it was my BODY that made you like me."

"No no, of course not! But it didn't hurt," I say, loving the way his muscles rippled while he turned the car around a corner.

"Be careful, we're almost at your house and I don't think Sam would be happy with me devouring you in the backseat of this car."

My hands fly up to my face and I duck my head.

"Sorry. Inappropriate?"

I nod, my hands still covering my face. He laughs and takes my hand again.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

I talk just to get his words and the image that came along with them out of my head.

"We talked a lot that summer. I don't know what it was, but I just started feeling differently. You became not just my best friend Quil, but a boy Quil."

"I can still be your best friend, Claire. Even if we are more than that."

"Yeah?"

"Of course. I'm here to stay, as whatever you want."

I smile and grasp his hand tighter.

"I'm not used to you being this shy and quiet. I hope it's not permanent."

"I KNOW! It's weird right! You turn me into some kind of…girl."

"When you told me about your first kiss…with that idiot Josh boy, a few years ago….I think that was when I realized you weren't so little anymore. You know that big tree that used to be in the driveway? After you told me, I-"

"THAT'S where the tree went?"

He shrugs, eyes still on the road. "I was angry."

My mouth is still wide open. "Jeez. I take it you're the jealous type then."

"Not over anyone else."

I can barely believe how fast this is happening, and yet how amazing it feels.

"I hope you're okay with this. Me telling you everything."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well, it's just that I've waited about 4 years to tell you how I feel Claire. So if I say something that's like…too much too fast, just…tug on your ear or something."

I snort. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

We pull into the Uley driveway, and he turns the engine off.

"Here," he says, putting the keys into my (his) hoodie pocket.

I don't get out of the car yet, like he expects me to.

"Its 12:10 Claire, you should go."

"I don't have to be home till 12:30," I lie.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh please. I know you better than that. What, Sam must have said 11:30 but Emily pushed it back to 12?"

"Close."

"Either way, you're late. Now go, I don't want Sam restricting how much I'm allowed to see you."

"What do you mean?"

"Claire, you know your uncle. You know how protective he is. I wouldn't doubt that if possible, he would have kept the secret till your birthday, despite you figuring it out."

"Yeah so? He can't do anything now, he knows we're togeth – he knows we like each other."

Quil snorted.

"What could he possibly do to us now?" I asked.

"Well for one, he can kick my ass for keeping you out past your bedtime. He can stop us being alone together, us going out together, even us meeting. Don't underestimate the power he has, both over the pack, and over you," he said.

"But he wouldn't do that, right?" I'm worrying now.

_Uh oh. _

Quil just shrugs. At my terrified expression, he takes my hand and squeezes it. "Claire, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I just want it to be able to see my girlfriend without her uncle kicking my ass."

I raise my eyebrow. "I'm not your girlfriend yet."

He purses his lips and looks at the dashboard. "Well you're not going to be single for much longer."

I grin cheekily, "you're right, I heard that Josh wanted me back," I say to avoid the happy little skip my heart just did.

He deadpans, and I laugh at the expression.

"Not funny Claire," he grumbles.

I snort and say "Well what did you expect? I need some romancing. Let's see what you use to impress the ladies."

"That's going to be a problem. Considering there have been no ladies."

My eyes widen. "NO ladies? None? Not even one?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Quil how is that even possible, have you looked in the mirror?"

"You really don't understand how long I've waited for you, do you?"

I look into his eyes, touched. We sit like that for a few moments, hand in hand, just looking.

_God, I feel like I'm in a cheesy romantic comedy._

I suck on my lower lip, and his eyes follow the movement. All of a sudden, the air changes. There's electricity now, charging around both of us. My heart speeds up, and I can feel a whole different kind of tension in the air.

_Is he going to...?_

He clears his throat and breaks the silence.

"So uh Friday..anything in particular you want to do?" he asks, taking his hands out of mine to run them through his hair.

_Not this time. _

I take his hands in mine again. He's looking at the clock, checking for his phone, doing anything but looking at me.

"Quil."

Now he looks.

"You told me how you feel about me. Now can you show me?"


	23. Yesss, finally, he's so hot!

**Disclaimer: All is owned by SM. Except plot (ish). BTW: I don't know if you understood the cliffhanger, so I try to clear it up for you here **

"What," Quil asks me. I know he heard me, and I know he understood what I meant. I hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Show me how long you've waited."

He swallows. I keep my eyes dead locked on his, but inside, I'm shaking.

_Why is he hesitating? Why doesn't he want to?_

"Claire I-"

But I don't let him finish. I bite my lip and move a little closer. Just a fraction of an inch, and he shuts up. His eyes dart back and forth from my lips to my eyes. I can see him snap inside, and I can almost hear him say 'oh, screw it'. He moves closer too, and puts his on my cheek.

I close my eyes in anticipation, and can feel his breath on my eyelids. He smells wonderful.

_He smells like Quil._

I want to open my eyes and beg him to hurry up and 'devour' me already, but I wait. Luckily, I don't have to wait for long.

His lips barely brush mine, and then he pulls away instantly.

_What? That's it?_

Before I have a chance to ask him, a knock on the window jolts me back to my senses.

_Uh oh. _I stop breathing.

I open my eyes, and Quil is looking past my head out the window. The look on his face tells me why he stopped. I swallow, take a deep breath, and wrench myself out of Quil's hands.

Sam is standing by the truck in his pajamas, looking livid.

Quil is out of the car before I am, but by the time he gets around to open my door for me, I'm already out.

I don't know what to say. I know apologizing would be a good place to start, but I feel like saying anything will just make him explode.

There is the most awkward, tension filled silence. And then Sam asks one question.

"Claire. What was the one thing I asked of you?"

_Yikes._

Quil is looking at me expectantly too.

"I'm really sorry uncle Sam. I tried my hardest to be home by midnight but we... I…lost track of time."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He sighs, and gives up. "Go to bed Claire, I need to talk to Quil"

I want to tell him it was my fault, and he shouldn't punish Quil. I open my mouth to tell him that, but before I can, Sam says "NOW Claire," without even looking at me. He's looking at Quil, and he's not looking happily.

I begin my walk up the driveway, but before I go in the house I turn to look at Quil. He looks at Sam grimly, but notices that I stopped walking.

'goodnight,' I mouth to him, and wave goodbye. He nods, and then smiles at me. Before Sam can get me in any more trouble, I shut the door and run up the stairs.

My room is in a state of chaos, clothes still flung everywhere, Quil's letters cluttering my bed, and my forgotten purse sitting lonely on my desk. I look through it to find my phone, and see that I have a voicemail. Evelyn's voice rings out, clearly drunk.

'Claaaaiiiire babycakes you left the party in such a hurry I never got to say bye. You looked divine, I love youuuuuuu"

_Oh boy. _

The party seems like it was years before, not just hours. I'd forgotten everything, about Evelyn and Jeremy's date, about Sharon and Kim, everything. Stupid, stupid Claire.

I smile to myself like an idiot when I remember why I missed everything today.

_Quil. _

After leaving her a quick apology voicemail, I peek out the window. Sam and Quil are still talking outside, even though its pouring rain.

_At least their talking and not fighting. _

The thought doesn't comfort me as much as I'd hoped. I know Sam is drilling Quil's head with a lecture about respecting his rules and blah blah. At least I hope that's what he is doing, rather than setting some stupid restriction for how much we were allowed to meet.

A movement through the rain catches my eye.

They were….hugging?

_What the-?_

And then Quil left, after a quick pat on the back. I didn't let the confusion bother me too much though, because I felt my eyes getting heavy. I neatly folded his letters back up and placed the box under my bed to avoid temptation.

I had plenty of things running through my mind to keep me company as I lay in bed, but none were as comfortable as the big, warm boy I wanted next to me. My mind was one track now, far gone beyond anything I'd ever seen before. Quil Quil Quil. The thought of Friday night made me want to pee my pants.

_Oh my god…what will I wear!_

When I awoke the next morning, it was because my cell phone was doing a happy dance by my bed. I answered with a gruff 'hello', only to be greeted by Evelyn's very, very, _very_ high pitched shriek.

"Owwwww what is going on Ev," I say as I sit up in my bed. A look at the clock tells me it's almost 10, and I should be getting up anyways.

"Aside from the fact that you like…disappeared yesterday, I have several reasons why you're the most horrendous friend ever. BUT you are still Claire Chastity Dearborn and I have something to tell you that I can't gush over with anyone else, so I might as well right? Are you still there? Claire?"

I had to hold the phone away from my ears to understand what she was saying without giving myself a headache.

"I'm here. What is with this Chastity stuff, I really don't understand why you hate me enough to call-"

"Claire, shut up! I have news."

I shake my head and smile, already knowing where this is going.

"What did Jeremy say this time?"

As she talks, I let out a large yawn and wonder why I wasn't awoken by Jason and Harry jumping into my room at the crack of dawn.

"So anyways," she continues on, "we spent the night together."

"Wait…spent the night as in…had sex?"

"No no no. No. No. God no. No no, he just slept over. Just SLEPT. But we barely slept; we just talked the whole night."

"Awww, Evelyn! That's adorable!"

"I know right! I hope it's for real this time Claire, I really really want it to work out for us."

"I think you might have a shot. As long as you're not in a hurry to mess things up as usual, I can see this lasting almost till Christmas," I joke.

"Hilarious," she says, but I can tell by her tone it's not. "Anyways, what happened to you yesterday? After you and Quil danced you guys just disappeared. Ohmygod CLAIRE! Did you?"

I don't say anything.

"And QUIL! Yesss, finally, he's so hot!"

"It's not like that E, we just talked too." I lie and leave out the whole drama filled parts of the story because she wouldn't understand, still not a trusted enough member of the pack to learn their secret.

"So now what?"

"Well…he asked me out. For Friday night."

Another ear piercing scream.

"And obviously, I have no idea what to wear or anything so-"

"Well duh, don't even ask me, I already got that covered."

With a promise to call her once I've started my Psych homework, I hang up the phone.

I brush my teeth and make sure I look somewhat presentable, and then go down the stairs to ask my nephews why I didn't get my wakeup call. I hear the T.V. ringing out from the living room, but before I can turn left at the bottom of the stairs to investigate, a warm hand takes mine and pulls me right into the kitchen.

It was Quil, of course, looking painfully adorable in an apron with some sort of batter on his face.

"Morning beautiful," he says, sitting me down on the table and pouring some orange juice.

"Good morning Quil." I grin, barely wondering why he's making me breakfast and my aunt and uncle aren't around. What a wonderful way to be woken up. He turns his back to me to pull something out of the oven, and then serves me delicious looking waffles before he sits down across from me.

"mmmmm yum. What's with the special treatment?" I ask between bites.

He sneaks a bite off my plate before I down an entire waffle whole. Had I really not eaten since the party yesterday?

"Well, Sam and Emily went to the doctor, and needed someone to babysit till you woke up. So they called Jacob, but you know Jake, he called me. And so here I am."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, Emily must have caught something or the other and Sam was being overprotective."

I mumble out something between bites, and Quil laughs at me.

_Mmmm that laugh. _

As I eat, he explains the silence in the house to me.

"Well, Jason was worrying for Emily and thought she was going to die or something, so Harry started making fun of him for being a baby, and then Charles started crying and it was just a big loud mess. So I put on cartoons and then all was well."

I giggle. "Always the pacifier, aren't you."

"Indeed I am. Will you finish eating now so we can talk about Friday night?" He gestures to the last bite on my plate, and so I purposefully take as long as possible to stick my fork into it, and then slowly drag it up to my mouth. Before I can eat it, he takes the fork out of my hand and eats it himself.

"Hey!"

He swallows. "Oh look, you're done. So anyways. Where can I take you on Friday night?"

"Anywhere you want," I say.

"I would say like dinner and a movie, but you seemed to dislike the cliché, if I remember correctly," he says, taking my hand across the table.

"Well I could live with a cliché. As long as you're there too," I grin.

He starts to say something, but stops when he hears the car pull into the driveway. He looks at me apologetically before taking his hand away and starting to clean up.

_Noooooooooo come back. _

I help him, drying while he washes the dishes. Sam and Emily walk in a few minutes later, when we're nearly done.

"Hey guys," Sam says when they walk in the door. Emily says nothing, just gets a glass of water and sits down at the table.

Quil and I give Sam a questioning look, but he just shakes his head, and says he'll tell us later, because the kids come running through.

"Mommmyyyy where did you go!" Jason yells, jumping onto her lap. Sam pulls him off in flash, and holds him in his own arms.

"Hey big guy, your mom and I went to buy you guys some presents! And you'll get them later today, after you go upstairs and get cleaned up for uncle Jake's house!" He says, taking all three boys out of the room.

"Emily, what's going on?" Quil asks, kneeling by her chair.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry," she smiles. "I just have some news."

"You might want to sit down for this," Sam says as he walks back in. He stands by Emily's chair, holding her hands. Quil and I sit down across from them at the table.

I look at Quil curiously, but he doesn't seem so confused. He's smiling, and when I turn back to Emily and see her clutching her stomach, I understand why.

"I'm pregnant."


	24. Come on, Do it Already

**Disclaimer: All characters are the property of SM. **

The news of Emily's pregnancy spreads like wildfire, and by Sunday night, everyone knows. And when I say everyone, I literally mean everyone. The entire pack and their wives are over for dinner except for the kids, who were being watched by Emily's mom. As usual when the pack is involved, the house was bedlam, and we were being eaten out of the house. Luckily Emily decided to order in, Chinese food, my favorite.

"Claire sweetheart, can you pass the dumplings please?" Emily asks from across the table. I pass them to June, who passes them down the table to Honor and Kim until they finally reaches Emily. She smiles a thank you, and I return. The men are all standing/sitting on the counters/around the kitchen in random places.

"I told Emily we needed a bigger kitchen," Sam is saying to Collin.

"Especially now that you have another one on the way," Collin replies.

"Speaking of," Paul says, "Can we make a toast to this crazy woman who keeps popping children out?"

I choke on my water and laugh, to be patted on the knee by Quil. "Easy there," he whispers, while everyone is caught up with Emily and Paul's joke. I look down at him and ruffle his hair easily, because he's leaning against the side of my chair on the floor.

"If it's another boy, I think we can all agree that Sam is….defective in some way," Brady jokes.

"Mmmm don't worry hon, you and I can have 4 girls just to even the score," Sharon winks.

"I…uh…guess it's my luck in life to be surrounded by beautiful women," Brady says, and we laugh because we know he's horrified at the idea of sharing a house with 5 girls.

"Just for the record, I wouldn't mind 4 girls," Quil says to me quietly when nobody is paying attention.

"And I wouldn't mind if we actually had a first date before you start choosing names for our kids," I shoot back, and then get up to put my plate away.

I know Sam is watching us, he glared at us pointedly when Quil sat by my chair. But he's in his own personal little heaven with Emily right now, and so I know we have some time. I catch Quil's eye, and motion subtly to the back door. He looks at Sam, and then around to the rest of the pack, and then nods to me. I slip out of the room, giving Leah the excuse of having to use the bathroom when she stops me.

I reach the garden where Emily spends hours cultivating the most random, but still beautiful flowers. The wicker swing chair that she sat on with baby Charles, and will sit on with baby number 4, whoever he or she is, sits lonely on the porch. I amble over and start swinging, but only get a few minutes to myself.

He doesn't say anything, just sits down next to me on the swing. His weight throws the chair off balance, and I automatically slide closer to him.

"God Quil, you eat too much."

He kinks and eyebrow and looks at me.

"What's up Claire-bear."

"Nothing. I just spent the day doing homework with Rani and Evelyn and I just want to chill, ya know."

He nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I can't believe I have to go back to school tomorrow."

"Well of course you do, it's the middle of September."

"I know, but after this weekend…It's going to be so weird to have to go back."

"That's the way I felt. After I changed, I mean."

I realized I had never heard this story.

"Really," I asked.

"Definitely. It was so odd, after feeling what I'd felt, to have to go back and try to live a normal high school life. Plus, not seeing you everyday certainly didn't make that easier."

I smiled. "What was your life like? Before?"

He sighed. "Believe it or not, it was a lot like this. Jake, Embry and I were best friends long before the pack made that happen. We would hang out, just like we do now, except without changing forms. We went to school, dealt with basic high school problems. Everything you see."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" I ask cheekily, grinning at him to let him know it was okay.

"I did. I loved her, at least what I thought I knew about love, and even after I changed, I tried to stay with her."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I cross my legs and turn to face him now, intrigued. I'd forgotten that Quil had ever had a life before the pack, that he was ever just a normal teenage boy.

"It was really hard, because she wouldn't understand why I couldn't spend as much time with her, and how I changed so much so suddenly. But still, we made it through till the summer of my sophomore year."

"Then what?"

He chuckled and turned to face me.

"You really have to ask?"

I was confused.

"What?"

"Well. That summer, Emily invited the pack over for dinner because her sister was in town. And that night, I met her two daughters, Carissa and Claire. And the rest, I'm sure you can figure out."

"Oh right. Duh," I say, and blush at my blonde moment. We're sitting face to face now, the swing barely moving thanks to his ridiculous weight.

"Duh," he mimics, and touches my cheek, sending flames down my neck. "You go all red when you're embarrassed, it's really cute."

"You're really cute," I flirt, and move closer. He grins.

My hands find his, and I play with his fingers, loving the warmth of them in my hands.

_Come on, do it already._

I almost feel like it's going to happen, but he removes his hands from mine.

"Oh god, is Sam behind me again?" I ask, fearing the worst, and he laughs. I feel as though the sound of his laughter could offset a rainy day.

"Nope, don't worry. But we have rules to follow. Besides, can't you hear them?"

"Hear who?" I ask, annoyed.

He shushes me, and I listen. I can hear laughter and talking from inside, which I couldn't before. Which means that they'd moved into the living room because-?

"They finished eating. We better go before they realize we're gone."

I pout, and he kisses my hand before standing up and pulling me inside.

_At least he kissed some part of my body. _

When I sit back down in the crowd, Jake is the only one who gives me a suspicious look. I look away innocently, but he only raises his eyebrows because he knows better.

The pack leaves slowly, one couple at a time, with the excuses of children to look after or early jobs to look forward to. By 9:30, the only ones left are Jared and Quil. Jared because he had watch with Sam, and Quil because…

"Quil, why are you still here?" Emily asks, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of the couch we're both sitting on. "Claire's going to bed soon; she has school in the morning." She pats my knee easily as I give her a dirty look.

Jared, bless his heart, tries to change the topic.

"So how are you going to tell the kids about number 4?" He's sprawled across the other big couch with his feet away from us, while Quil sits across from Emily and me, leaning against the TV.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she says. "I'll leave that up to Sam." He was picking up Harry, Jason and Charles from Emily's mom's place.

"You would think it gets easier the third time round," Jared laughs.

"It really doesn't. I think it gets harder, because now I have more reactions to be aware of. When Charles was on the way, Harry was fine because he'd dealt with it before, but Jason, oh boy. The number of tantrums and dirty looks I got was scary."

"How was Laura when you told her," Quil asks Jared, referring to Kim's 5 month pregnancy.

"As you'd expect, inquisitive as ever. Every five minutes she'd want to know how and why. Kim finally caved and told her she swallowed a baby pill, and would pop out the result in 9 months," he replied fondly.

"I wish it was that simple. Harry knows more than he lets on, and Charles is too little to understand. But poor Jason is going to have to deal with another little sibling," Emily groans.

"I remember how upset he was, but look at him now. He's so adorable and protective around Charlie, he'll be amazing with number 4 too," I say reassuringly.

"Is that what we're calling her? Number 4? Like the cartoon?" Quil asks.

"Yes indeed. Because we don't know for sure that it's a her!" Quil rolls his eyes, and I just say We'll See, because I know in 9 months he'll have to admit that his crazy assumption was wrong, and number 4 is a boy.

"Well I think you're wrong. I think Emily's body just can't handle any more boys."

"I agree with Quil, once you're off to college Em's gonna need some estrogen around here to keep her sane," Jared says.

"Okay, that's true, but look at the facts. Emily has had three children, all of whom have been boys. I'd bet my left kidney on number 4 here being a boy too."

"Are you still arguing about this?" Sam asks, letting Harry and Jason into the house with Charles asleep in his arms.

Emily hugs and kisses her boys. I point to the scene and mouth 'see' to Quil and Jared but they just roll their eyes.

"Just give me 5 minutes Jared, I'm going to put these guys to bed and then we can go," Sam says, walking up the stairs. "And…goodnight Quil. See you tomorrow." He could not have been more obvious if he tried.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Quil says, standing up. He high fives Harry and Jason as Emily walks them up the stairs. It's just me, him and Jared in the living room now. Quil and I look at Jared pointedly until he gets the hint.

"Oh…right. I'll just go…get some water." He saunters off into the kitchen.

"I won't be able to take you to school tomorrow, but I asked Jake to drive you on his way to work. Is that okay?" He asks as he walks towards the door.

I follow him down the hallway. "Yeah course. You'll still pick me up though, right?"

He nods, and opens the front door. I can hear Sam and Emily coming down the stairs, so I know a kiss goodnight is out of the question.

"Good night Claire," he grins at me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. My arms automatically snake around his neck and I stand up on my tippytoes just to reach his height.

"Night Quil," I whisper, and kiss his cheek before letting go and shoving him out the door in order to avoid his eyes.

Goodnight, indeed.


	25. All of them Stupid Especially Quil

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

**Okay. This is the longest chapter EVER, and its mostly a filler. But here you go, enjoy it, and use it to tide you over till the next chapter **

This week is longer than any other week of my life. College applications dominate my life, followed closely by senior thesis and just a ridiculous amount of work. On top of all of that, there was the added stress of my upcoming date with Quil.

"Claire! I'm coming over today at like 6 to help you choose what to wear Friday night, okay?" Evelyn says to me during lunch on Wednesday.

"What's happening on Friday night," Rani asks.

Evelyn fills her in, making sure not to leave out the "he's soooo hot". Jeremy just rolls his eyes at her, failing to hide his jealousy.

Rani grins at his reaction, and then at me, and I'm so happy to finally have someone as sane as me.

"Rani, come too. An extra opinion never hurt."

"But I don't know anything about fashion," she exclaims, pointing to her faded hoodie and leggings.

"Please, neither do I. It doesn't matter, come just to hang out for a bit," I say.

"Thanks for inviting me guys, I feel super important right now," Jeremy retorts, and throws a tin foil ball over my head into the trashcan behind us.

Evelyn kisses his cheek, and with a "I'll make it up to you later," she waltz out of the cafeteria.

Jeremy watches her go, clearly besotted. Rani smacks his head and snaps him out of his stupor, while I quickly check my phone. Quil and I had been texting during school hours all week, and it was the only contact we'd gotten. He'd only driven me to/ from school thrice this week, and said the next time I saw him would be today after school, and then straight on Friday night. I noticed a new text message. Scratch that then, the next time I'd see him would be straight on Friday night because he'd assigned Seth to pick me up today.

**(text messages)**

C: That's completely unfair Quil, I've seen you like 3 times this week.

Q: I know, I'm sorry! Sam has me doing crazy shifts all week.

C: I'm going to kill him.

Q: I think it's his latest attempt at keeping our relationship platonic.

C: It seems to be working.

Q: Claiiiiire don't be mad. We have Friday night!

C: Yeah yeah. I have to get going, Biology beckons. See you later!

**(end text messages)**

I sign off, and put my phone away.

The next three classes are hell. I fail a biology test, forget to hand in an English essay and by the time last period ends, my patience has worn thin. When Seth arrives to pick me up 15 minutes late, I'm beyond pissed at everything in the world. And I make sure he knows it.

"Woah, you okay Claire?" he asks, after I slam the car door shut.

"Just dandy. Drive, please."

Poor Seth, not equipped or used to dealing with PMS, just starts driving quietly. I know I'm being rude, but the way my day had been going, I feel like I need to break something.

"So how was your day?" He asks, trying to break the silence.

_Really Seth? You think it wise to ask that question?_

"I know you don't have a girlfriend, so you're not accustomed to dealing with female anger, but the best thing to do in this scenario is not ask stupid questions Seth."

I glare at him, and he understands.

"Ahh. I see. Well. It's going to get a lot better because you get to spend the next 10 minutes with me! Plus I'm coming over to take a nap, I've been out all night." He says, trying to be cheerful.

I sigh, because its Seth and being mean to him just doesn't work. "Why can't you go home?"

"Because I might pass out on the drive over there. I was so late to pick you up because I fell asleep at a traffic light," he jokes.

"That's reassuring. I'm so glad you're the one that's driving me home."

A lightbulb clicks within his head. "Mmmm I understand now. Is that why you're angry?"

I say nothing, just look out the window. I feel like an idiot for acting so childish, but I'm so angry.

_And I miss him._

"Quil has been everywhere. He's trying to make it up to Sam after what happened with you and him on Saturday night."

My mouth opens. "What? How do you know about that?" I'm so embarrassed; the entire pack knows that Quil and I haven't even kissed yet.

"Mind sharing, remember," he says as he pulls into the driveway.

I just shake my head and get out of the car. He follows me, but says nothing before he collapses on the couch in the living room.

_Stupid wolves. All of them. Stupid. Especially Quil._

I start on my mountain of homework, and thanks to angry determination, get a lot of it done. I'm about to start another assignment when the doorbell rings. My phone tells me its 6:00, and that must be Rani and Evelyn.

"I got it!" I shout on my way down the stairs. My shout wakes Seth up, and he pops up on the couch like a jack-in-the-box. He looks silly, scratching his head, dazed and disoriented.

I open the door.

"Oh thank god, I thought I had the wrong house," Rani exclaims, and pulls me into a hug.

I laugh and pull her into the house. We pass Seth, still confused about his whereabouts, so I stop in the living room to help him out.

"Seth!" I snap my fingers in his face. "Good morning. Do you want something to eat?"

He rubs his eyes, and he smiles at me, and then his gaze lands on Rani. He stops rubbing his eyes. Everything goes quiet for a moment as Seth's eyes widen and he takes her in. I realize they probably need an introduction.

"Rani, this is my friend Seth. Seth, Rani," I say, gesturing to both of them. Rani comes in to shake his hand, and Seth just stares at her like an idiot.

"Rah-nee," he says softly, clutching her hand.

Again, it's quiet while he stares at her creepily.

"Um..yes. That's my name," Rani says, clearly awkward. She looks down at their still joined hands, and he gets the hint.

"Right, sorry. Well..uh…I'm S-S-Seth," he says, stuttering over his own name.

I just kink my eyebrows, because he's clearly still asleep.

"Jesus Seth, go back to sleep. Let's go upstairs?" I say to Rani, and we run up the stairs before Seth can say anything else embarrassing.

"Sorry about him, he didn't get much sleep last night," I explain to Rani as I put my textbooks to the side so she has a place to sit.

She chuckles "Don't worry, he's cute," and sits down. The doorbell rings again.

"Ah, Evelyn. Hold on, I'll get it."

This time, Seth is gone, leaving only a rumpled pillow behind.

_God, so weird. _

When Evelyn and I get back upstairs, I notice Rani fingering my guitar.

I remember our promise to play together sometimes, and internally chide myself for forgetting my friends because of a boy.

_Stupid boy._

"Okay guys, one hour. And then I'm taking J to dinner," Evelyn announces.

"Don't you have homework?" Rani asks.

"Don't you have a life?" Evelyn shoots back.

I roll my eyes and snap my fingers. "Focus guys, we have a mission. I have a date on Friday night. I haven't been on a date since I was 15. What the hell do I wear?"

I barely finish my sentence before Evelyn has already pulled three crumpled outfits out of her bag.

"Oh good, you came prepared," Rani snorts.

"Duh, have you looked inside Claire's closet? She dresses worse than you do," Evelyn says as she lays them out on my bed. She smiles to indicate she's joking.

"Now," she says, sitting me down. "Usually, we'd have to make our decision based on where he was taking you, but luckily La Push is small enough that we can settle on something that works for everything there is to do here."

She walks around the room, methodically arranging shoes and purses and muttering about what to eat at dinner.

Rani just stared, clearly impressed, and I giggle at her expression. We chat aimlessly until Evelyn is done, and then she calls us to attention.

"Okay. Here are your three choices. Carrie Bradshaw, _, and Evelyn Chambers."

"You named your creations?" Rani asks, standing up to inspect each one.

"Indeed. I think they embody the character they've been named after perfectly, don't you?" She links arms with Rani, and they look at me, awaiting my reaction.

_Here we go. _

Growing up with a pack of wolves hadn't exactly made me Miss Feminine, but then again Evelyn had drilled me with enough fashion sense that I knew how to dress myself. But still, to this day, dressing up always made me feel awkward.

"Okay. First we have the Carrie Bradshaw," Evelyn said, motioning to a strapless white dress as she picked up pink high heels.

"Now, I know-"

"No,"

"Claire at least-"

"No." I look to Rani for moral support, and she nods her agreement.

"But why not?" Evelyn whines, stomping her foot like a little girl.

"Ev we're on the reservation. Not in Manhattan. So the heels are automatically out. And ick, they're pink!" I say, folding the dress into fourths and putting it back in the bag it came from.

"Fine, I expected as much. Now, second we have…."

Another half hour of arguing; "Claire, Quil probably expects a GIRL to come on the date with him!" "Evelyn are you psychotic, I can't wear that!" "Rani, put down the curling iron before you hurt somebody," and we finally settled. Just as Evelyn was putting her outfits away, Aunt Emily walked in the door.

"Hey girls, Jeremy is waiting outside, are you going somewhere Claire?" she asked, motioning to the clothes I was wearing.

"Oh no Mrs. Uley, he's here for me," Evelyn replies, picking up her bag. "Rani, you want a ride home?"

"Yes please," she says, and within a few minutes they're both out.

"Was there a particular reason you guys decided to wear everything in your closet," Emily asks as she helps me fold the last of my clothes.

I realize that she doesn't know yet, and contemplate not saying anything. What if Sam didn't allow it?

_Well, she's going to find out anyway. _

"Er…I probably should have mentioned this earlier."

She kinks her eyebrow and closes the door to my closet before settling down on my bed.

"I…uh…kind of have a date…with…uh….Quil….on Friday." She's smiling before I even finish.

"Don't worry, he already cleared it with Sam."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "You know, Sam is not sadistic. I think he knows a lost battle when he sees one," she winks. "Come on, dinners almost ready and Harry has some big story to tell us."

I follow her down the stairs, and to my astonishment, Quil walks into the kitchen right after us.

I wasn't sure if I was still supposed to be mad at him, but his stupid smile made it very difficult to stay angry.

_Stupid smile. _

"Hey!" I protest as he tickles me. "What are you doing here?"

"Staying for dinner?" Emily asks, beginning to pull out a plate for him.

"Afraid not, I just need to have a quick word with Claire before I head back to the garage to close up," Quil says, slowly edging closer to the living room.

"Make it quick," Sam remarks as he enters behind us, putting food into his mouth before even sits down. Quil drags me out of the kitchen and into the living room, but then thinks better and leads me straight outside.

"Ow, Quil, that's my hand. What's the big deal?" I take my hand back, and rub it to ignore the way it was stinging after he squeezed it. He sat me down on the swing, and started pacing the porch.

"Okay, I really don't have much time but-"

I interrupt. "Oh big surprise, I've seen you like 2 times this whole week." He stops pacing, and exhales.

"I'm sorry," he says, kneeling beside me. I look down into his eyes and the sincerity in them makes my knees go weak.

I mumble "it's okay," and he continues.

"So Seth was over earlier, right?" I nod. "And so was your friend Rani, right?" I nod again. "Well. Seth seems to have taken quite a liking to her."

My eyes widen. "Oh my god, seriously? That's so weeeeird! God, I should have known, he was being so awkward around her. Okay so does he want her phone number to ask her out or something? Ick no, that's creepy. Woah-"

He stops my rant by placing his hand on my mouth.

"Claire. I don't think you understand."

I'm confused.

"Seth...likes Rani. Seth, the _werewolf, _likes Rani."

"Oh, that's okay, he doesn't have to tell her yet, it's not like they're serious already or anything-"

Again with the hand.

"Sometimes I question your intelligence," Quil says with a smile. Before I can ask, he says "He imprinted on her Claire."

This time he doesn't have to use his hands to silence me, I'm already quiet.

_What the hell?_

"Hello?" He waves a hand in front of my face, and I look down at him.

"I don't know what to say."

"He was the last one, it makes sense why he hadn't found anyone till now, it's because Rani wasn't even in the country."

"What do you think," he asks, after I still don't say anything.

"I think it's actually kind of great," I finally say, and smile at him.

He grins back. "Isn't it? Now he finally has somebody," he says, and takes my hand.

"So what now?" I ask, the girly side of me taking over. "Should I invite her over and Seth can be here too and they can talk and stuff?"

"Can't you just tell her that he likes her?"

"Are you crazy? You can't just spring that on a girl, she said like 5 words to him! He has to court her," I exclaim.

"What," I ask, when I see his smirk.

"Do I have to court you?"

"Of course you do, and you've been pretty bad at it so far. But I'm not blaming you; you have a severe lack of experience holding you back."

He raises his eyebrows. "Oh okay, that's what it's going to be like." He stands up, and pulls me to my feet too.

His proximity is making it hard to think straight, but I do my level best. That flies out the window when he moves closer, and my eyes flutter in anticipation for the kiss that never comes.

Instead, I feel his warm lips on my forehead. I shake my head and smile.

"Friday night, gorgeous, I'll show you what it's like to be courted," he whispers in my ear. I blush like a tomato.

And then I'm inside again, eating dinner, listening to Harry's story.

But part of me, as always, is still with him.


End file.
